The Sword of Light
by Elysium's Hour
Summary: Chapter 5 up! An old foe greets Siegfried in France, will Siegfried's memories of his betrayer lead him to murder or will his kind heart lead him to trust once more? R&R.. :)
1. Natsumi's Worth

Summary: Natsumi is adopted by a Japanese man. Her love in the past, with Siegfried Schtauffen, and her trouble with the future takes her on the adventure of her life. She reclaims her glory through hardships, and lust, but overcomes all obstacles with the Sword of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Soul Calibur series. The History, Characterizations, and Design are the sole property of Namco. 

"New Balance" is a trademark of New Balance Athletic Shoe, Inc.

"Fallen Embers" and "Marble Halls" are the sole property of Enya and/or Warner Bros. Intl.

~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first fan fic. I put in many of my own ideas in the story, so I hope you all like it. This story is Rated-R. It has several descriptive sexual scenes. Sorry I like detail when I write. Siegfried will not appear in this chapter, but he will be in chapters that follow.

~~~~~~~~~~

**The Sword of Light**

by Elysium's Hour

~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter I: Natsumi's worth_

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio – 2003

She sat at the dinner table daydreaming. About what was unclear, but she thought about nothing. Her periods of nothingness were plain to her. Her feelings were numbing at best. She sat there and dabbled at the food her father made. A bowl of Kayu her father's specialty. She liked Kayu it was one of her favorite dishes, but she was not hungry.

Her father looked up at her and noticed she was not eating. He was Japanese, born and raised in a town outside of Tokyo call Yokohama in the Hodogaya ward. It was not as big as Tokyo, but big enough to be put on the map. He moved to the United States when he was 28. Cincinnati, Ohio was where most of his relatives lived. He thought it wise to be near family. He opened a martial arts weapons shop. He also taught a little bit on the side, but his main focus was to train his daughter. He made high quality martial arts weapons and mastered them as well. In Japan, he was taught the Sword Arts, and various forms of Karate. He was a master of all weapons. His favorite was the Chinese Sword (Tai Chi Jian).   

He gave his daughter an annoyed look, he already knew she was in one of her moods. 

"What's the matter now?" asked Heihachiro Shinji. "Are you hungry?" He stared at his daughter confused. He wondered if the reason she was acting so strange was, because she was different. When he found her, he just took on his fatherly instinct. He could not believe she was left to die in the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio – 1983

She was just a baby when he found her. When he was ready to close up, he swept the front of his shop. The rain was a sprinkle and felt good on his face. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a baby whimpering. He looked around and did not think anything of it until he heard the noise again. He walked around to the alley on the side of his shop. He heard the sound again, and walked slowly into the alley.

_I hope this is not what I think it is, he thought. _

He heard the sound again and walked to the metal trashcan outside the back door of his shop. When he removed a garbage bag he saw a blanket wrapped into a bundle. He opened the blanket slowly, and found a baby inside. The baby was fussing, and started to cry when the cold rain touched its face. 

Heihachiro eyes widened. He was shocked to see a child in his trashcan. The baby's face was dirty, and he could smell its dirty diaper. Its complexion was caramel and it had a head full of hair. He grabbed the baby and took it inside his shop. He was going to call the police immediately, but the baby started crying again. He dropped the phone when the child let out a scream.

_It must be in pain, Heihachiro thought. __What should I do? _

He stood over it and watched it for moment. He was panicking, but then he thought he could give it food and that should calm it down. He walked into the back room and pulled out some rice and milk from the refrigerator. He figured it would strengthen the child. 

He mixed the ingredients in a small porcelain bowl, and slowly fed the contents to the child. Almost immediately, the child's cries stopped, and Heihachiro was calm. He fed the baby more and then it started to laugh. Heihachiro smiled he loved the sound of a baby laughing it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The child's dirty face started to light up. Its light brown eyes glistened as it laughed. Heihachiro was delighted and rubbed the child's cheeks.

"What a good child you are" he said softly, caressing the child's hair. "Where's your parents?" he asked the child, jokingly. "What a horrible thing to put you in the trash." 

He smiled at the child, and it smiled back at him. He wanted to change its diaper so it would not get diaper rash; he had not really noticed the smell anymore. He did not know anything about taking care of a baby, but he had changed his niece's diaper once. He figured it would not be so hard. 

He grabbed two pieces of cloth from the back room and looked at them to make sure they were not dirty. He walked back to the child thinking to himself. The child was adorable to him, it was not Asian, but African American. The race meant nothing to him.

_I will have to take the child to the hospital to make sure it is all right, Heihachiro thought. _

He smiled at the child when he was about to replace its diaper. He had begun to change the child's diaper, and noticed that it was a girl. He smiled to himself discarding the dirty diaper. He wrapped the two cloths around the child and tied them together.  

She began to laugh kicking her legs and moving her arms.  He picked her up and put his left hand on her back. He walked around his shop humming a tune, and rocking her a little.  

"Go to sleep now", he said softly. "I will take you to the hospital in the morning, and make sure you are healthy." 

He rocked the child back and forth humming a song his mother hummed to him long ago. It almost brought tears to his eyes thinking of his mother again.

When he closed his eyes, he saw his mother lying on the kitchen floor. He could still see the blood seeping from an open wound on her throat.  He closed his eyes tighter so the tears would not run down his eyes. He felt a wave of complete sadness come over him. He pulled the child's face away from his shoulder and looked at her. She was fast asleep. 

_I will not let you live without knowing your parents as I did, he thought. __I will ask them if I can take care of you and you will never need anything as long as I am your father. _

In her sleep, the baby made a little whimper. Heichachiro smiled, he could not part with the child at that moment. He would not let her see or experience evil things, as he did. He wrapped the baby in her blanket, and gathered his things to go home. He held the child firmly in his hands as he locked the door to his shop.

As he walked to his car, he thought of something that made him smile.

_I will call you Natsumi KaoruKasuga, after my mother._

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio – 2003

Natsumi looked up at her father with an annoyed glare. She hated when he inquired about every little thing, and when she said nothing he would go on about how "ungrateful" she was. She felt alone, and isolated. He never let her do anything. She wanted to go to the mall with her friends but he said no, she had to practice "her arts". She was really getting tired of being treated like a child. She was 19, graduated from high school, but Heichachiro would not let her go to New York to study film. He wanted her to go to a local college. She refused to go to any other college, so she decided she would not go to college at all.

"Nothing is the matter, Dad, really," she said eyeing her food. 

She was not hungry anymore. She looked at her watch and realized the time. It was 4 o'clock. At this time her Dad taught her martial arts, and she was learning Tai Gik Gim, the Tai Chi Sword. She used her father's old Chinese sword, she thought the straight sword was a more graceful weapon for a woman. Suddenly, her mood turned happy. She had been practicing marital arts since she was 5 years old. 

She was skillful, very agile, and fast. She knew how to use the every Sword art with any sword given to her. She could use staffs (rods), nunchaku (nunchucks), and many different halberds (rods with blades at the end). She also studied Tae Kwun Do, Ju-Jitsu, and Muay Tai. Combined with her Sword arts she was deadly, but she rarely had to use her skills outside of the workroom. 

"Dad, it's time for Tai Chi," she said smiling. 

She got up from the table and scooped her meal into the trash under the sink. She loved practicing with her Dad, he was the best at teaching her how to do things right. She knew that he adopted her when she was left in a trashcan. 

As she grew, her Dad did not speak anything but Japanese for almost 7 years. He wanted to make sure she knew his native language. She could speak Japanese very well now, but when she was six that was all she knew. She had to learn English in school, because he was not going to stop speaking Japanese until she could speak it very well. Translating for her Dad, and speaking it regularly at home was the best way to teach her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio - 1995

She entered elementary school, she could feel the weird looks from the other kids in her class. Her father dressed her in native Japanese clothing. She did not realize the other kids were making fun of her until she was 12 and in the 7th grade.  They could not understand how a "black" girl spoke fluent Japanese, and wore the clothes as well. After she found out she was being made fun of, she ordered her father to take her shopping when he picked her up from school.  He wouldn't hear of it, she was to dress in the clothes he bought her.

"But Dad the kids at sch…….." she yelled as Heihachiro interrupted her. 

"I will not buy my daughter fancy clothes just to satisfy a bunch of pimple faced kids. Do you hear me young lady?" he yelled, stopping the car. Natsumi held her head to the floor as a few tears tinted her beautiful light brown eyes. More tears came as she looked out the window.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" she yelled, opening the passenger door, getting out, and running down the sidewalk. Heihachiro followed her in the car. She ran as fast as she could to get away from him. She could still here those words ringing in her head. 

"COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, pushing the button to roll down the passenger window. "NATSUMI ! DO YOU HEAR ME? COME BACK HERE NOW!" He shouted in Japanese, beating on the steering wheel. She paid him no mind, and kept on running.

It was March and all the snow had melted. It was warm in the day, but freezing at night. She walked aimlessly, going in and out of stores buying candy bars, potato chips, and pop. It was getting late and she was freezing, because she forgot her jacket in the car. 

_I'm not going back home. Never. Never again, she retorted to herself, sitting on a bench in a park. _

She sat there looking at the built in playground. Her eyes mixed revealing two built in playgrounds. Suddenly she felt herself lay on the bench. She did not even know she was so sleepy, but the bench seemed to be inviting her to lie down. She knew she would probably be woken up by the police, but she could not keep her eyes open. It was useless to fight her exhaustion any longer. 

She dreamt about nothing, there was nothing but blackness. As she slept her heart began to race, she could feel the cold air blowing on her. In her sleep, she was flying now. Above the clouds, sailing on the blue sky. She was happy, she had never felt that feeling in a long time. She did not want to wake up from this dream it relaxed her so that she slowly opened her eyes to see if it was real. In front of her stood her Dad, and two police officers. 

She jumped up suddenly rubbing her eyes to see if it was real. It was! This nightmare could not be a dream.

"Natsumi!" Heihachiro yelled. "It's time to go home. I have had enough of your childishness!" He grabbed her arm pulling her towards the car. 

"Will everything be alright, sir?" asked the taller officer. He looked at Natsumi with curiosity, as if she wasn't there. 

"Yes, officer. We will be fine" said her father in his Japanese accent. He looked over at Natsumi and glared. "I hope you got it all out of your system. I'm ashamed of you." He spoke in Japanese so only Natsumi could understand what he was saying. Heihachiro waved off the officers and walked around to the driver side. 

Natsumi's eyes filled with tears, she knew she had shamed her father by embarrassing him. She knew he would make her apologize, but she did not think she was wrong. She got in the car and rolled down the window. She stared at the car floor looking at her white and black New Balance tennis shoes. There was something about them that made her sit up in her chair. They were NEW! She realized that her father never let her go without shoes. He had taken her shopping every week just to buy a pairs of shoes. Even if she did not need them. He had this thing about shoes. He would always tell her that he never had shoes when he was a kid, because his family was so poor.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly she burst out crying, heaving and wheezing as her father glared at her and watched the road.

"I……I…...I'm sorry, Dad. I did...…di……didn't mean to run away. I'm sorry," she cried hysterically, holding her face in her palms.  

Her father could only look on and smile to himself. He stroked her hair, and rubbed her back.

"It's alright. I just want you to know that I would never let you go hungry, shoeless, be without clothes. I will always work hard so you don't have to suffer" Heihachiro said, smiling. "I am raising you to be the best you can be, and the only way for one to be the best is to endure. If you cannot endure, you die."

Natsumi looked up at her Dad, and hugged his side. Her Dad knew best, he was the only one who cared about her when she was an orphan in a trash can. He was the only one who wanted her to live.

"So…" he said. "Let's go get you some real clothes, eh?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio - 2003

Natsumi swung the sword over her head and spun it at her side. Her technique was improving as her father looked on. She did a series high and low kicks, jumping in the air, and swinging her sword as she landed. She sheathed her sword then drew it, and she did a running jump, dove over her head and landing on her feet swinging the sword at an invisible opponent. She then swung her body around twirling the sword over her head, at her right side, then her left, and then stood aiming her sword to the sky as if finishing a victorious battle.

"Good, Natsumi, Good" cheered Heihachiro, clapping his hands. "Now," he said softly, hiding his sword behind his back. "Defeat me!" 

He lunged, surprising his daughter and swung the sword towards her head. She ducked, and stood in attack stance. She did her Windmill kick and bent down to trip her father. When he jumped back, she swung her sword towards his torso. She stood in her attack stance smiling at her father.

"I am going to beat you, Dad." she smiled, as she did a high kick, and spun around with her sword crashing down near her father.

Natsumi did a series of punches and kicks while her father blocked everything. She could not hit him at all. She went back to using her sword, twirling it around her father as he continued to dodge and block her attacks.

"Dad!" she screamed, showing him her baby face. "Let me hit you," she said laughing. When Heihachiro started to speak, he let down his guard. Natsumi lunged at him and poked him in the chest. Heihachiro looked at his chest, and bowed to his daughter.

"WoooooHooooo!" screamed Natsumi; she had finally got the best of her father. She jumped up and down, twirling her sword left and right.  She twirled her left hand and bowing saluting herself.

Heichachiro clapped, congratulating his daughter. Natsumi gave her father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for teaching to be the best, Dad. YOU'RE the best," she said, cocking her head back and smiling. She ran out of the workroom and into the shop. They were closed from four o'clock to five. She was thirsty and needed a drink. She felt her relationship with her Dad was healing. She had run away so many times. He did not come out looking for her anymore. She usually came back by dawn.  She had come to terms with the fact that she was adopted. 

During her mid-teens, it hit her hard. She kept wondering who her parents were, and was frequently depressed. 

Her birthday was tomorrow. She would be 20. It was not a big deal to her. She just looked at it as a regular day. Her father just gave her money, he did not know what to get her anymore. When she was a child, it was easy, but now that she was an adult, it was very difficult.

 She always drank Orange Juice. It was her favorite drink, next to water. They rarely drank pop, she was brought up to eat healthy, and exercise. She looked at her sword as she drank the Orange Juice. The acidity of the juice burned the back of her throat, but it was refreshing.  She noticed her sword was dirty, it needed cleaned and polished. Heihachiro walked into the shop carrying weapons to put out for display.  

Natsumi finished drinking her Orange Juice, and put the cup in the back room.  Heihachiro heard rummaging in his office, and he looked towards the door to see if Natsumi was coming out of the room. He quickly went to one of his displays and put out a display case. He opened a compartment underneath it and pulled out a large satin sack.

"Dad where's the sword cleaning stuff?" she asked, looking through his desk, and shelves. She finally spotted the cleaner in a cabinet, and smiled at her victory. "That's ok I found it," she yelled, holding the bottle in the air.

She looked in the room adjacent to the back room to get a rag. She ran he rag over her sword as if it was a piece of priceless gold. She smiled to herself as she entered the shop. In the corner of her eyes, she could see her Dad holding something. She did not take notice as first, but then she looked in his direction. 

He was holding the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. The hilt was richly ornamented with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. It was a Chinese Sword (Tai Chi Jian), incrusted with gold and ivory.

"Happy Birthday!" said Heihachiro with a big smile. He unsheathed the sword to show her the blade. He walked closer to show her how the blade shined. The light reflected of the blade and shot into her eyes. On the side of the blade, there was an intricate gold lining with rubies, emeralds.

"Oh, Dad, this is a beautiful sword. How did you...are these jewels real?" she asked surprised, caressing the hilt as if it was a cat.  

"Don't worry about that. Just know it is very special. It has been in our family for generations. It is a very special sword. I am proud to hand it down to you. I know you will need it someday," he smiled at his daughter's delight, but inside he felt sad. It was his mother's sword. The sword that brought death to any who possessed it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yokohama, Japan – 1961

It had been over a year since his mother's disappearance.  His father had thought she left him alone with four children. He was ready to give them up, but she came back. She came back into their lives as if she was placed there on purpose, at the right moment. She looked well, and was thinner. She smiled a lot, and sang weird songs to them at bedtime. Songs she had never sang to them before.

_Where have you been, Mother? Heihachiro thought to himself back then. _I missed you so much.__

He was curious about the scar across her face, when he asked her about it. She said that she fell on some branches. He was worried about his mother; she had become reclusive and panicky. She would slap them on the face if they got out of line. She had never done that before. She had been on edge for a week, looking out of the window, and opening the door when no one was there. It was as if she was waiting for something.

One night, what she was waiting for finally came.

They came through the bright light, a big purple demon with white glowing eyes, and a lizard man. He had heard a loud noise and the glowing light filtered through the bedroom door. He had got off the bed he shared with his three siblings. He was six years old at the time. He was a smart child capable of understanding things better than most.  He slowly walked to the door and slowly opened it. 

Through the crack, he could see the big purple demon, and the lizard man. His mother was fighting them both struggling not to fall to the ground, but finally the big purple demon grabbed her by the throat and threw her down on the floor. The purple demon motioned for the lizard man to finish her off. The lizard man swung his blade, and slit her throat. 

She held her throat, coughing as the blood came rushing down her nightgown. He slowly cracked the door as the monsters looked on. He saw his mother's beautiful gold and ivory plated sword in the purple demon's sheath. His eyes glistened as he saw his mother suffocating on the floor. A single tear rolling down his cheek as his body filled with rage. 

The purple demon unsheathed his mother's sword and did a series of swings and twirls. The bright, glowing light appeared.  The light got brighter as it grew larger. He saw his mother swords being sheathed again, and he made up his mind that they would not leave with it. As they both began to walk into the light, he dashed out from the bedroom towards the light and grabbed his mother's sword as the purple demon disappeared through the light. 

The light vanished leaving just a cloud of white smoke.  As he held the sword, it gave him a sense of power. He felt its magic run threw his body. It was clear to him why the white light existed when he held the magical sword. The sword showed its worthy owner a portal through time, but it did not show Heihachiro anything. The sword unlocked pleasure, anger, sadness, happiness, and love. It pulled you into its fiery spirit and would not let go. 

He had to pull himself from the power the sword emitted, but he would not be its keeper. Only the truthful and good could inherited the swords powers. He was not ready and the sword would never choose him.

He looked over at his mother lying limp on the kitchen floor. He walked slowly over to her and touched her leg hoping she would wake up.  She did not move. He shook her leg driving his nails into her skin. She did not move. He crawled up to her face, he could see the wound on her throat. He knew she was dead. He knew there was nothing HE could do. He eyed the jewels on the cursed sword, and threw it into a corner. 

He moved his head slowly to look at his mother face again. Tears strolled down his face, but he did not say a word. He looked at his bedroom door and saw his two brothers and his sister standing outside door. He motioned for them to go back into the room. He could not let them see their blood soaked mother on the floor.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It said 2:34 am. His father would be home from work at 5:00 am. He stood up from the ground, and looked at the magical sword in the corner. He glared at it but for only a second. He walked slowly towards the bedroom, went inside, and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio – 2003

The sword sat on top of the counter. She stared at it for at least 20 minutes. The sword seemed to have a life of its own.  It beckoned her to stare a little longer. The phone rang scaring her half to death. She turned around pulling the receiver of its holder.

"Hello" she asked, turning around to glance at the sword once more. It was her Dad. "Hi, Dad, what's up?" She turned around again to look at the sword.

_This sword is amazing! I cannot believe my Dad got me this for my birthday! she thought, moving towards the counter to touch the hilt once more._

"Natsumi, NATSUMI!!," yelled her father through the phone. She had not even realized he was talking to her. The sword had her attention. She shook her head so she could come to her senses.

"OH!, Sorry, Dad. I…….I was daydreaming." She said smiling to herself.  The sword beckoned her once more. She was finally upset with herself, and walked into the back room with the phone. 

"Natsumi, be careful on your way coming home, alright? Make sure you lock up, sweep the floor, and don't forget to clean the glass on the display cases, ok?" His voice saddened. She could tell he was keeping something in. There was nothing to be afraid of, because they lived five blocks away from the shop. She usually walked home with no trouble.

"Everything all right, Dad?" she asked, feeling concerned. 

He knew the sword's mysteries. He knew she would not come home tonight. He knew she would be gone for a long time. Just like his mother. That world on the other side of time beckoned her. It needed her. He felt this immensely. 

"Everything is fine, Natsumi. Be careful, ok?" he said, sounding more cheery. Natsumi narrowed her eyes in confusion. To her, it sounded as if her father was wishing her a safe journey.

"I will, Dad. Do not worry about me. I'll be fine." Her words came slow, she wanted to make sure her father would be assured. He was always worrying about her, but this time she sensed something different about his concern. "I'll be all right, Dad," she said softly. She sat on the line waiting for a response.

"I love you, Natsumi," her father said softly.

"I love you, too. Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cincinnati, Ohio – 2003

_I dreamt I dwelt In marble halls_

_With vassals and serfs at my side_

_And of all who assembled within those wall_

_That I was the hope and the pride_

_I had riches all too great to count_

_And a high ancestral name_

_But I also dreamt which pleased me most_

_That you loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

She cleaned the display glass, moving her right arm in a circular motion. She had her portable CD/MP3 player playing. She was singing along to one of her favorite songs by Enya, "Marble Halls." She had a beautiful voice, which sailed throughout the building. Most people described her voice as too pretty. 

"Not one note out of place," a boy named Ian Lilienthal once said in a German accent. He was her boyfriend for almost two years. She never told her Dad about him. He would not have understood. Ian was extremely good looking. He had green eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. 

He was born in Burghausen, Germany. His parents decided to move to the U.S. when he was 13. He adored her, going out of his way to make her feel comfortable when she snuck out at night with him. She had always thought Ian was mysterious. His eyes glowed at night. He had never noticed it, but she thought he was a vampire or something. She did only see him at school or at night. They thought the world of each other. They had lost their innocence together. 

She kept thinking of how wonderful it was to lose her virginity to him. He was gentle, and completely reassuring. Every night they sneaked out, they made love. It was not a teenage obsession to them. It was a union, a union that was filled with passion and undying love. 

She had not seen Ian in over 2 years. He went to college after they graduated from high school. He wrote her a letters just about every month, never missing a beat. His parents had moved back to Germany after he graduated. He was accepted at Oxford, and had little time to travel. 

In his letters he told her how much he missed her, and he could not wait to see her again. She wrote back telling him of her misfortunes. 

_Dear Ian,_

_I have not written in a while. I am sorry for that. I have been really busy. I do miss you._

_I did not forget you. It has been really hectic this last month. There was a Karate tournament in town, _

_and we got a lot of business. A lot of people made custom orders. So I had to help_

_my dad make a few things. I hope that you are getting on well, my love. It is so lonely_

_in this world without you. I wish you could come and visit me just for one day. One day _

_would be all I needed to be happy again. I know you are busy at college. I wish I could have_

_went to _New York___ to study film. I would have been so excited to be in a big city like that. My Dad_

_will not allow anything. Must I stay within the confines of the shop forever?_

_Well I must go, I did not write a lot, I know. I am sorry. My darling, please write soon. I need to read_

_your soothing words again. I love you._

_Yours Forever_

_Natsumi K.S._

Ian's last letter was filled with passionate words that made her think he would come back and see her soon.  The last letter was the most emotional and strange letter she had ever gotten from him. She would never hear from her again.

_My Darling Natsumi,_

_One day you will be looking out your window, and you will see me waving at you._

_We will see each other soon. I love you. I think of you every minute of the day. There_

_have been many things going on here at __Oxford__. I don't know where to start first. I went _

_home to visit my parents too weeks ago. I got a strange feeling inside me. I didn't know_

_what it was, but I didn't like it. Be careful, my love. When you walk home, watch your back _

_all right? I had a dream, and it was very shocking. I was standing in a forest. The most beautiful forest _

_I had ever seen. All of a sudden, a saw a shadowy figure appeared in gilded armor, which kept_

_fading in and out of a dark mist. I could not see his face, but I do know that he had long_

_ blonde hair, and the only thing I could see on his face was his piercing green eyes. The rest was_

_shrouded in mist. The figure move slowly towards me. It did not take its menacing eyes off me. _

_Suddenly, it bolted towards me. Then it appeared in front of me, its eyes turned red, and in its eyes, I could see you. _

_You were hurt, and you were crying. You were caressing someone's hair. I could not see their face, but I_

_could see you clearly. Something was glowing on your hip, but I could not get a proper look at it._

_ Then the image went away, and I only saw the creature's red eyes again. I heard a _

_noise in back of me, and I turned around to see what it was. There was nothing there. When_

_I turned back around the creature had turned into black mist, and I stared deeply into the eyes of_

_a skeleton. I woke up screaming………_

Natsumi looked at her watch, and realized she had finished all the things her father wanted done. She thought of Ian and the last letter he wrote. It scared her, she didn't know what to make it. She had not had any dreams, and there certainly was not anything strange going on.  Besides, the weird phone conversation she had with her Dad.  

Natsumi took the glass cleaner and rag back into the back room. She dusted her pants off, and put on her jacket and grabbed her messenger bag. She looked at the sword on the counter. It was beckoning her again. She felt its energy. 

She had not tried her moves out on the sword yet. She picked up the sword and unsheathed it. The sword itself was gleaming. Without thinking, she felt herself twirling and swinging the sword. She kicked high and low, spinning around and twirling the sword at her side. She shoved the sword forward, and to the left and the right. 

She felt her hand shake, but then she realized it was not her hand it was the sword. The sword glowed, and slowly it got brighter and brighter. It got so bright that she had to cover her eyes.  She was engulfed in light, then she felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper into it. Her eyes closed, and she felt herself fall. Forever falling, forever lost within the light of the sword. 

Forever linked as the keeper of the Sword of Light. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: I hope I didn't write the gibberish I am told I write. I hope the story is understandable. I put so many ideas on paper that some of my professors tell me my papers are too confusing. Sorry for the errors, if there are any.

I hope it does not confuse, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please rate, I like to know what people like and don't like about my style of writing. 

- Elysium's Hour


	2. Journey to the Past

Summary: Natsumi is adopted by a Japanese man. Her love in the past, Siegfried Schtauffen, and her trouble with the future takes her on the adventure of her life. She reclaims her glory through hardships, and lust, but overcomes all obstacles with the Sword of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Soul Calibur series. The History, Characterizations, and Design are the sole property of Namco.

"New Balance" is a trademark of New Balance Athletic Shoe, Inc.

"Fallen Embers" and "Marble Halls" are the sole property of Enya and/or Warner Bros. Intl.

Here is the second Chapter, and I hope you like it. This chapter is Rated-R. There may be several or maybe a few descriptive sexual scenes, mild or extreme violence (take your pick) and maybe strong language (I do not spell out the words completely).

For some reason, I wrote 18 pages for this chapter, and to some people Siegfried may seem bizarre. I hope it is not too out there. Readers Discretion is advised

**The Sword of Light**

by Elysium's Hour

_Chapter 2: Journey to the Past_

Late 16th Century 

The light gleamed bright as she closed her eyes. Natsumi was afraid to open them for what she might see. The sword showed her its history. She saw a familiar face, her grandmother. Pictures of her lined the fireplace mantle at home.

She saw her grandmother fighting a big purple demon, and a lizard man. She suddenly saw her grandmother's throat being cut by the lizard man. She saw the purple demon use the sword to open the time warp. She saw the time warp close and the sword in the corner.

She was confused. How did her grandmother return to her time without the sword? How could that evil thing wield the power of the sword? The keeper of the sword must be worth of its power. How could evil be chosen to be its keeper?

_Where am I, _she thought to herself. _Where is it taking me?_

Then everything went black. She saw the creature surrounded by darkness. The one Ian wrote her about. She saw its piercing green eyes. She followed its flowing blonde hair. She witnessed its eyes turning red, but she did not see herself in its eyes. It moved a misty black hand up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes gazed intently into its blood red eyes.

Then the darkness faded around it, and it disappeared. Was it a ghost? She did not know, but those eyes. They looked so familiar to her. She knew she had seen them before. Somewhere.

She felt her leg move as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel pain in her right shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. She moved it a little but it hurt too badly. She slowly got up on her knees, and then she looked at her surroundings. She was by a riverbank near a forest. The forest was bright green, trees everywhere. She had never seen a forest look so beautiful.

_This looks like the forest in my dream_, she thought. _It could be._

She looked around herself to see if she had lost her sword, cd/mp3 player, and messenger bag. They were all scattered in front her. The contents in her messenger bag spewed over the grass. She walked over to her CD player to see if it was broken, and it was in perfect shape. She smiled to herself.

_Thank God, _she thought. The player costs 280 dollars; she was relieved it wasn't broken.

She walked over to her messenger bag and raked all of her stuff back into it. Then she went over to her sword. She did not pick it up immediately she just stared at it. It glowed once more, its jewels sparkling in front her eyes. She slowly kneeled down to pick it up. She held it lightly, not really getting a grip on it. She sheathed it and looked into the forest.

"Nothing, but trees," she said softly to herself. "Where the hell am I?"

She turned around and looked across the river. Trees again, and she saw smoke rising up from their canopy. She had hoped that she would find someone to help her. She turned to walk into the forest. Her legs ached a little, but she figured they would be all right. She walked slowly into the mystical forest. Sunlight shot down into gaps in the canopy, and that made it look like a fairyland. She smiled to herself, wishing she had this kind of beauty at home.

The forest smelled of pine, she remembered walking through the state park back at home. Ian and she had gone together. It was a week before Ian moved back to Burghausen, Germany. _It smelled just like this_, she thought, thinking of the words Ian said to her before he went away.

Cincinnati, Ohio - 2000

They walked slowly when he told her the news. She turned her face away not wanted him to see her tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, putting his arm around her waist. He dropped the blanket he brought out of his car. He pulled her close to him, turning her around to hug her. She let out a quiet cry. He hugged her tighter. He always squeezed her when they embraced.

"Don't go. Stay here with me," she said, with tears staining her beautiful eyes. He pulled her face to his, and kissed her. His embrace warmed. It felt like his arms were like a vice squeezing her back. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. His lips moved across hers as if sucking the life out of her. His hair touched her eyes as it always did when they kissed. She opened her eyes to look at him. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed her. He did not want to leave her. He opened his eyes revealing shining emeralds.

She pulled away to wipe his tears away with her hands. He grinned at her taking her hands in his. He kissed them both softly, as his tears fell on them. His eyes caught hers as he grabbed her left hand, leading her into the woods off the trail. He stopped and looked around to see if he could see the trail. He could not. Natsumi looked at him confused.

"What? What are you looking for?" she asked, curiously. Ian only looked at her and smiled. He walked a little ways back to where the trail was, and turned to look in Natsumi's direction. He could not see her, which is what he wanted. Natsumi looked at him as he came back to her. She smiled at him as she figured out what he was doing.

"Hmm…I know what you're doing," she said slyly, winking her eye at him. He walked up to her grinning and put his arms around her.

"Really," he said kissing her cheek, jokingly. "What, then?" She only smiled looking into his eyes.

He took the blanket and laid it out under a big pine tree. He pulled off his shoes and walked across the blanket towards her.

"I love you," he said, holding her face in his hands. "I'll never hurt you. When I leave, we will be together in our hearts. I'll never stop thinking of you. I'll never stop loving you." He kissed her forehead and locked his green eyes onto her. "Do you believe me?" he asked, grinning.

Her eyes searched his face as she began to speak. "Yes, Ian. Why would I not believe you? I love you too, but why must you go with you parents? We could get a place together, it would b………"

Ian interrupted giving her an annoyed look. "You know I can't, darling," he said, his German accent putting emphasis on the words. "I was accepted to Oxford, remember? I would have to go back to Europe anyway, right?" He hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes," she said, in a pouting baby voice. "But I wish I could go with you," she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

Ian held his arms in the air so the shirt would come off easily. Natsumi started to unbutton the top of her jersey shirt. Ian helped her pull it off and he threw it to the ground. He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck, savagely. She put her arms on the side of his stomach so not to fall to the ground.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. There lips seemed to be candy the way they were kissing. Ian bent down to grab her legs and picked her up. One leg went on one side of his body, the other on the other side. He held her tight as they gazed into each other eyes. He moved to the middle of the blanket, and slowly laid her down.

His hair covered his eyes as he kneeled down to kiss her. His body was slightly muscular but not too much. He had those big manly hands and broad shoulders that she adored. She thought he was perfect, and his eyes were her favorite. They sparkled whenever he looked at her.

She stared up at him, and proceeded to take off her clothes. He looked down at her with no expression at all, and then he smiled.

"I guess I was just waiting on you, huh?" he laughed, standing up and taking off his clothes, slowly. He stood in front of his naked companion sliding off his boxers.

"Daydreaming?" she said, winking at him. He kneeled down moving between her legs while staring into her light brown eyes. He moved his hand slowly from her vagina to her breasts. He leaned to kiss her as she raised her legs. When he moved inside her, she shuddered. She grabbed his shoulders as he moved up and down slowly.

The wind blew and the pine needles on the ground stuck into her back through the blanket. Ian's hair blew around his head and covered his eyes. Ian put his arm around her shoulders and the other on her butt turning her on her side. He held her on to her as he slowly moved up and down. Her moans were soft and quiet. He gazed at her, as she kept her eyes closed in ecstasy. He put his ear near her mouth listening to the music that was her voice.

"Let me hear you," he whispered to her. He held his ear near her mouth, and held her close to him. She put her hand on his cheek, and moved her head towards his ear. Her soft sounds made him think this was a temporarily fitting ending to their relationship. They gazed into each other eyes as they kissed each other once more.

Late 16th Century

She had been walking for at least 4 hours. She had walked though countless brush, and over grown trees. She started to smell wood burning, the scent filled her nose. She walked slowed through a row of trees that looked like a big hall. She could hear the sound of clashing metal, and then she heard someone yelling. As she walked towards a tall bush, she could see two men through its leaves. Quietly, she walked closer and stood behind the bush. She could see the two men were in a duel of some sort.

One of the men had a tanned complexion, and had brown hair and eyes. He was swinging a red staff at his opponent. He wore a white tunic with gold embroidery lining, brown pants, and leather boots. He yelled and lunged at his opponent swinging his rod. His friend, who was also tanned, dodged the blow, swung his nanchaku (nunchucks), and hit his friend in the leg. The brown-eyed boy dropped his staff and grabbed his knee.

"Aowwww," he said glaring at his opponent. "I am going to be bruised from head to toe with that weapon of yours." His friend only looked on smiling at his victory.

He had the weirdest hair Natsumi had ever seen. His black hair was brushed back, but he had this long piece of hair curling in the front. It looked like Elvis hair. Natsumi smiled to herself, because he had on white pants and a white shirt with embroidery around his collar and the sleeve cuffs. He wore brown leather boots, but they looked like cowboy boots to Natsumi.

"I was thinking, Kilik, maybe you should trying blocking instead of complaining," the weird one said laughing.

Kilik smiled, but then he looked over at the bush where Natsumi was hiding. He saw something move, and felt that they were being watched.

"Maxi," he said looking over at the bush. He pointed over to the bush showing his friend what got his attention. Maxi turned around and narrowed his eyes. Kilik and Maxi armed themselves, and walked slowly towards the bush.

Natsumi slowly back away from the bush as they approached. She fell back tripping over a branch, and quickly got up. She ran towards a crowd of trees when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see if they were close. They were not; she had a good chance of losing them. When she turned back around, she tripped over a pair of rocks, and fell to the ground hitting her head on another rock.

She lay there dizzy. She closed her eyes to darkness, and then she opened them again to see two faces staring down at her. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

In Dreams

The creature's armor faded in and out of the black mist. The wind was blowing furiously, and the only thing she could see was its shadow. It red eyes glowed as it disappeared and reappeared closer to her. It reappeared in front of her moving its hand towards her cheek. She could only gaze into its horribly beautiful eyes as if she was being possessed. It disappeared for a moment.

She whispered, _Come back. Where are you going?_

It suddenly reappeared as a skeleton clouded in black mist. The skeleton caught fire, and its ashes fell to the ground. On top of the pile of ashes lay a giant blade sword.

Late 16th Century

Her eyes shot open, and she began breathing heavily. Who was this ghost? What was it trying to tell her?

She looked at her surroundings, she was inside of a tent, and she lay on a bedroll. She suddenly got a piercing headache. She held her head in anguish, narrowing her eyes at the pain. With one hand on her head, she got up from the bedroll looking for her belongings. She did not see them. She stumbled out of the tent and fell flat on her face.

The three people around a fire pit turned around and looked at her. They immediately stood up, and readied their weapons.

Natsumi looked up at them and put her hands in the air. She slowly stood up enduring the pain in her head. The night air was chilly, not warm like it had been in the day.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. I don't even have my sword. Please. I am really not going to hurt anybody," she said, holding her hands in the air. She stood there for a second getting a good look at all of them. She immediately recognized Maxi and Kilik. They were the first to lower their weapons.

The unknown girl soon followed suit. They all stared at her not saying a word. She looked at them with disbelief.

"Listen, I need help getting back home. I don't know where I am. I just…….woke up by the river, and now I'm here." Natsumi pleaded with them, her eyes filling with tears.

Kilik was the first of the warriors to speak. He sensed the girl a good-natured person. She looked harmless to him.

"Where do you come from?" he asked her, roughly. He walked over to her, his eyes reflecting the flames of the fire.

"I am from Ohio. Cincinnati, Ohio," she said, hesitating. She had got the feeling she was not near home. She looked at the clothes the warriors were wearing, and narrowed her eyes.

"I have never heard of such a place," replied Kilik, narrowing his eyes. He turned around and gave his companions a "have you heard of Cincinnati, Ohio" look. They both shook their heads.

Natsumi looked at Kilik and then looked at the ground. Kilik bent over and looked at the girl's face. He had never seen anyone so upset.

"You are in the south of Germany about fifty miles from Ostrheinsburg Castle. Many days have past since we fought the battle to free our friend from the clutches of the evil sword, Soul Edge," said Kilik, solemnly. Natsumi gazed at Kilik, narrowing her eyes. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Our friend is not here now. He had been at Amberg Asylum healing of his wounds. The nuns and orderlies tended to him there. He sleeps down by the stream now. He does not speak English so good, and he refuses to learn. Amberg is a small town, not five miles from here. When he recovered from his injuries, we decided to stay here and heal ourselves. We sharpen our skills for the next journey ahead." Kilik's accent sounded Asian, but Natsumi was not sure.

Natsumi assumed none of them spoke English because they were of other nationalities. From what she saw, they were Chinese, Japanese, or Indian. Kilik walked into the tent, and motioned for Natsumi to follow him.

Natsumi followed him hoping he would be able to help her. Kilik sat down on the bedroll opposite the one she had laid unconscious. She sat down looking at her hands, and then at Kilik. Kilik looked at her shoes, and the clothes she was wearing.

She was wearing black cotton flares, and a white t-shirt she wore under a jean jacket. Her hair was curled upwards, and her bangs stuck out of the blue bandanna she had on her head. He had never seen a woman like her before.

"So you are saying that I am in Germany, near a town called Amberg." she asked, glumly. Kilik nodded his head. "How did I get to Germany? I don't understand. What year is it?" she asked hoping not to be surprised.

"It is the year 1584."

Siegfried sat by his fire gazing into the flickering flames. Dreams of Soul Edge reappeared in his mind from time to time. The carnage he had caused across Europe. The people he killed, sickened him. He could not stop thinking about it. He tried to block it from his mind, but he knew it would not be easy to break away from the curse Soul Edge had on him for so many years.

He never slept, it was impossible. He would wake up in the morning to find dead animals in his tent, and blood on his lips. The blood thirst that Soul Edge yielded in him had not went away entirely. He sighed, running his fingers through his long blonde hair. He had entered a depression that did not seem to want to fade.

He thought about leaving Germany for Venice. The city of water's beauty would surely bring him out of this darkness.

_What would I do there? Lie around a dirty room, fuck a bunch of whores, and die of syphilis,_ he thought, sarcastically. _Death would not be such a bad existence apart from this lonely life of mine. I could throw myself into the fire. I could withstand the pain very easily. I would not scream. I would lie there, not looking for pity from the Asians. Oh, yes! Death would be a welcomed friend, indeed. _

His eyes narrowed as he thought of what it would feel like to be burned alive. Could he really withstand the pain? Could he lie there without screaming?

He looked on the other side of the fire. All the armor and mail he had ever owned was in a big pile. He was deciding whether to melt it down or throw it in the river. He did not want to fight anymore. He had enough battles to last him two lifetimes, but Soul Edge would not let him retire his wicked past.

His beloved Zweihander, Requiem, lay beside him. He had been using it to chuck the wood in the fire. Now it just sat beside him, its metal surface gleaming as if enticing him to use it once more. He clinched his fist feeling a surge of energy, and he longed to punch someone in the face.

He saw his handsome reflection in his sword as he leaned over to look at it. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair when it covered his face. He was thinking of cutting his hair off, and becoming bald. He laughed to himself.

_I would not be the Great Siegfried Schtauffen if I cut off my glorious mane,_ he thought.

At times, it made him look like a woman. He was mistaken for a woman many times. He had dressed as a woman once to hide from being captured.

The Grand Masters and the German Masters of the Teutonic Knights (Deutscher Ritterorden) had a bounty on his head. He had been in Bad Mergentheim, the village where the Teutonic Knights held their stronghold. He did not know it at the time. Rumors spread throughout the village that the red eyes manic had been in the town.

When he found out the knights were looking for him, he stole a worn peasant dress and a cotton clock off a laundry line. He was able to sneak out town, unharmed. He did not know why they put up the bounty, but he assumed that people found out he was the legendary Knight in Azure armor.

It all started when, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi found out that he left the Amberg Asylum in the middle of the night. They went looking for him not necessarily realizing how hard it would be.

Siegfried remembered that he had awakened strapped in a bed in an empty room. He started going berserk pulling his strong arms up to break the snaps. When he was free, he punched the glass out of the window in his room and climbed out. He did not remember anything after that.

Unwittingly, he had wondered into Bad Mergentheim, a small village near Amberg. When Kilik and his friends heard that he had been seen in there, he had already fled.

Kilik had talked to townspeople in a small town called Deidesheim. A woman told him of a crazed man living in the woods.

She told him she went into the woods to gather berries when she saw a man with leaves and small branches in his long blonde hair. Siegfried was running around in a woman's dress! She said he had dried blood on his nose, mouth, and hands.

Kilik and his companions went out into the woods to find Siegfried. When they found him, he was laying in a pile of leaves. When he saw them, his eyes were blood red. He started shouting absurdities in German, which they could not understand. Kilik had a soft voice so he tried to clam Siegfried down, but it did little to help.

"Siegfried we are here to help you. We will do you no harm," Kilik said slowly lowering his weapon to the ground. Maxi and Xianghua did he same.

_Bleib weg von mir! Komm mir nicht nah__!_ He shouted hysterically walking in circles, and pulling at his hair. _Laß __mich__ alleine oder ich töte dich__!_

Maxi stood besides Kalik in shock. He had never seen Siegfried act like this. He was always reserved, non-chalant, and sometimes violent.

"I say we hit him over the head with my nunchaku and get this over with," Maxi said, looking at Siegfried.

"I agree," replied Xianghua. "We will be here all night if we just wait for him to calm down."

Kilik looked at Maxi and nodded his head. It was either this or Siegfried was going back to the asylum with bruises.

Siegfried was being carried back to the village unconscious before he noticed Kilik and Maxi tackled him.

He awoke the next morning remembering nothing. His eyes were green again, and his wounds bandaged. Kilik and Maxi accused him of hiding a shard of Soul Edge. They believed he could not have possessed so much evil without it.

He moved his tent near the stream when he was let out of the asylum. He could not stand seeing their accusatory eyes any longer.

He wanted to forget the past. He needed to overcome the evil Soul Edge had embedded in him. He wanted to feel special again. He wanted to feel completely happy again.

Kilik looked at Natsumi as she put her hand over her mouth disbelief. Her eyes searched his face as she looked for an explanation.

"What……..How…..," she sighed, shaking her head. Kilik gazed at her, stood up, and walked outside of the tent.

When he came back, he carried her sword, cd/mp3 player, and messenger bag. The sword's scabbard gleamed as Kilik gently put it in her hands.

"You have the legendary Sword of Light," said Kilik, nodding towards the sword. "The sword has a shard of the evil, Soul Edge, within its metal. I had heard rumors that there was sword that could completely destroy Soul Edge without any reemergence. Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra, failed in their attempts to destroy the sword completely. Cassandra went mad fighting battle after battle fueled through her rage for Hephaestus, because she thought he had other interests. The last time she was seen she was battling Astaroth with Xianghua. Hephaestus was not in the wrong, he had been trying to find a worthy soul to fight to the death to destroy Soul Edge. The unknown woman's task was to go seek out a fragment of the evil sword, Soul Edge. She had a magnificent sword, and she had found a shard of Soul Edge after she defeated Voldo. Voldo is the guardian of the Money Pit in Palermo, Italy. When she bound the shard with her sword the evil tried to take over her mind, but she was too noble a person to be consumed. She fought the evil for days as she took on numerous battles. Finally, the sword lost it evil glow, and began radiating a white light. The fragment had turn into an immense power that could be used to destroy all evil. Hephaestus foresaw this glorious vision."

Kilik stopped a minute when Natsumi gave him a look of surprise. Her grandmother was the woman who was chosen by Hephaestus.

"My grandmother," she said, with lovely wide eyes. "She was the one who…….was chosen to destroy Soul Edge once and for all." She looked at the floor of the tent confused. "If Hephaestus gave Sophitia an oracle then why did he need my grandmother or me for that matter, to finish the task?"

"Sophitia had suffered massive injuries during her crusade to destroy Soul Edge. She went back to her home, and recovered. She married her betrothed Rothion, and took her sword back to the Hephaestus Shrine. She had two children and gave up fighting because she believed Soul Edge destroyed. Her sister Cassandra, took over Sophitia's quest to rid the world of the evil." Kilik looked at his hands and then her.

Natsumi's eyes were on the legendary sword. She could not break away her gazed. Kilik's eyes centered on her face. Her eyes were shining. Her lips looked as soft of rose petals. Her hair lay around her face so perfectly. The woman captivated him, but he showed not signs of affection. Her hands were delicate and slender. He did not believe she had any skill with the sword.

"What is your name?" he asked, smiling.

"Natsumi," she said, not looking up from the sword. "Natsumi Kaorukasuga Shinji." She finally looked at him grinning.

"But you are from Africa, yes?" he asked, confused.

"Ye..…No, I was adopted. My father is from Japan. Yokohama, actually," she said resting back on the wall of the tent. "He found me in a trashcan out……..," she cut herself off. She never liked to reveal too much about herself.

"I was orphaned as well. I was found near the Ling Sheng Su Temple. I was raised there, and I was taught the secret rod style," he said, solemnly. He looked at his hands reminding himself of what he had done. He had killed them all. They had taken him in and loved him, and he killed them. He thought of something interesting to ask her to change his mood.

"What is the future like?" he asked softly, trying to break her concentration on the sword. She looked up and grinned.

"Hmm……in the future….hmm…..well…..let me show you." she barely grinning, grabbing her cd/mp3 player. She held it out in front of Kilik, and he took it, making sure, he touched her hands. "Put the earphones on your ears," she showed him how to put them on, by holding imaginary earphones. He slowly put them on his ears looking at the player.

She moved to sit next to him, and pressed the "play" button. He jumped when he heard the music and took the earphones off. Natsumi laughed placing them on his head again.

"It's okay. It's just music, it won't bite. I'll turn it down for you" she smiled, unwittingly placing her arm on his leg and turning the player's volume down. Kilik shuddered inside, but his attention was taking to the beautiful music he heard within his ears. He listened to Enya's "Marble Halls", the voice rose, and fell beautifully, like a sparrow in the sky.

He turned to Natsumi who was still smiling. Forgetting she was in 16th century Germany, she searched his face. Kilik smiled, but she was now expressionless. She lowered her head, grabbed the earphones of his head, and snatched the player out of his hands. She moved back over to the other bedroll, and put her player in her messenger bag. Kilik was dumbfounded. He glared at her then lowered his head.

"I hope you will find your way home soon," he said abruptly, walking out of the tent.

In Dreams

The night was rough, she could not sleep. In the dark, Kilik lay asleep on the bedroll across from her. The sound of his breathing became her rhythm for counting sheep. When he moved she would start all over again because the rhythm changed.

Before she knew it, she was sleeping. As always, her encounters with the mysterious knight were her dreams. Only this time, the knight was not floating in black mist. He was enveloped in a white aura, and he was wearing his armor and helmet. His long blonde hair flowed though the opening at the bottom of his helmet. He did not move as she walked slowly towards him.

She stood in front of him as he towered over her. He moved his head as she walked closer to him. Her arms touched his iron breastplate. It was ice cold. She slowly moved her hand up to open the plate that covered his mouth. She revealed a mouth with no expression. His pale skin seemed to glow under the dark shadows of his helmet.

She slowly raised her hand up to touch his lips. She wanted to see if he was real. She wanted him to speak to her, but he knew her thoughts. He knew what she wanted. He knew why her touch ended a man's existence.

The knight slowly moved his hands under her arms. He pulled her up to his helmet and held her close to him. She caressed his silver mask wishing she could pull it off and reveal the man beneath it. She kissed him holding his helmet between her two hands. His lips were soft and moved across hers like a sail in the wind. She opened her eyes and through tiny slits for him to see, she saw them. His emerald eyes gazed at her while his grip got tighter around her waist.

In an instant, he vanished and she fell to the ground. She looked around frantically in search of him.

_Come back! Please! Come back!_

Late 16th Century

She sat up breathing heavily. Her heart was beating fast, and sweat covered her forehead. She looked over at Kilik he was asleep. He moved over on his side, his back facing her. She ran her fingers though her hair, and grabbed her small brush out of her messenger bag. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and tied it with a black scrunchy she had on her wrist.

She put on her black and blue sneakers, pulled her cd/mp3 player out of her messenger bag, and grabbed her jean jacket. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. The knight was revealing more of himself every time she closed her eyes.

She quietly walked out of the tent looking at Kilik as she stepped out into the dawn. Smoke rose from the fire pit filling the air with a burning stench. She slowly put on her jacket trying not to disturb the warriors within their tents.

She walked towards a clearing near the end of the campsite. A warm wind swept her lose hair across her face. The trees were swaying as the wind blew harder.

_It's going to rain today_, she thought to herself._ I can smell it._

She brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and pressed "play" to turn on her player. She walked down a hall of trees looking up into its canopy. Various birds flew from tree to tree. She could hear them chirping as they flew over her head.

A family of ducks ran past her and she smiled at them. She loved animals, she felt like she was a princess like in the cartoons, waiting for the animals to gather around her. She knew she was close to a river or a stream, because she could smell the water. She took her earphones from her ears, and left them around her neck.

Her instincts told her to find the river. She walked through green hall after green hall as the sound of rushing water got louder. A clearing was up ahead. She could see a black horse with a saddle on it, chewing on some nearby hay. She heard the sound of a fire burning and footsteps. She slowly walked towards the opening sliding her shoes across the grass. As she rounded the corner, the horse looked at her and neighed.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw movement. She turned to see a man with long blonde hair trying without luck to put on his black rompers. When he finally got them on, he pulled cow skin boots, which laced all the way to the top, out of his tent. He pushed his feet into the boots and began to lace them up. He moved his hair out of his face, and then stopped. He stood up straight and turned his head a little.

Natsumi stared at him waiting for him to turn around. He turned around quickly and she flinched. He stood there narrowing his eyes in confusion. He looked at her from head to toe and quickly grabbed his Zweihander from inside his tent.

Natsumi ran through the hall of trees and felt her hip. She had forgotten her sword in Kilik's tent! She heard footsteps behind her, and ran through a bush.

_Have these people ever heard of the word, Hi,_ she thought to herself cutting through another bush into another hall of greenery.

She ran faster as the footsteps got closer. She dropped her player and ran back to pick it up. She heard the footsteps stop, and looked around her. She was breathing heavily, and had to rest a minute. She kneeled down near a tree and held on to her player tightly.

The shirtless stranger watched her behind a group of trees as she panted heavily. He was ready to charge at her, but his instincts told him to wait.

Natsumi took off her jean jacket and tied it around her waist. She leaned against the tree wiping the sweat away from her forehead. She stood up looking in every direction before she walked on. The stranger jumped out as she neared the group of trees he was hiding behind.

She jumped back falling onto the ground. The tall blonde advanced on her as she crawled on her hands and feet facing him.

"Wait! Please! I know your friends!" she pleaded, turning around to get up. He grabbed her hair pulling it as she fell to the ground again.

"_Vhat friends_?" he said in a thick German accent, pulling her along the tree-filled trail. He let go of her hair and grabbed her arm holding the tip of the Zweihander to her neck.

She stumbled over rocks as he yanked her towards the clearing. He threw her against a tree and kept the Zweihander near her body.

"Kilik!" she yelled. "Do you know Kilik, and…...uuuh……Maxi, and u…ummm….Xianghua!?" she said, scared for her life. The green-eyed man glared at her, and turned his giant sword towards the ground resting on it.

He gave her a wicked grin, and nodded his head letting her have her say.

"I was looking for the river and I saw your horse. I was going to walk to the steam but I saw you. I did not mean to intrude on you," she said, putting her hands up in defense. She gazed into his eyes, they were familiar, but she could not place them.

The handsome stranger looked away and grabbed her arm again dragging her to a tree near his tent.

His voice was deep but smooth, he yelled at her in German. She took a year of German in high school so she could peace a little together of what he was saying.

"_Bleib dort!__ Beweg dich nicht, oder ich bringe dich um__!__"(Stay There! Do not move, or I WILL kill you!) _He gave her an angry glare andwalked towards his horse unwinding the rope that was around it.

Natsumi stood up from the tree slowly, and ran after the mysterious man. She kicked him in his back and punched him in his face. He touched his face wiping away the blood from his nose. He glared at her balling up his fists ready to attack.

Natsumi did a series of high and low punches and kicks. He blocked them all, and picked her up slamming her on the ground. She winched, and grabbed her right shoulder in pain.

Before she could get up, he grabbed her by the hair again, and dragged her back to the tree bringing the rope with him. She struggled to get up, but he put his hand on her head pushing her into the ground.

"Don't touch me you fucking asshole!" she screamed, struggling to get away as he tied her hands with a short piece of rope. He pulled the back of her shirt dragging her closer to the tree. He circled her with a longer rope a few times then tied it behind the back of the tree.

"Let me go, you Nazi mother fucker. When I get lose from here I'm going to take your head, you HEAR ME!!" she screamed twisting around the rope.

He laughed and kicked her in the side. She winced shaking from the pain. Her father had taught her how to prepare for attacks. She would be able to endure pain longer when tightening the muscle around the supposed attack area.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!! UNTIE ME NOW!!", she yelled, spitting on his boots. He turned around taking a knife out of a carrier on his hip and knocked her out with it. He grinned wickedly putting the knight back in his carrier.

"_Niemand spuckt auf Siegfried Schtauffen!__"_ (Nobody spits on Siegfried Schtauffen!)

Kilik held her sword in his hands. Gazing at its marvelous gleam he laid back on her bedroll. He heard her rustling last night and wanted to go hold her. He dreamed of her beside him and smell her light fragrance.

He was thinking of going back to the Ling Sheng Su Temple there was nothing for him in Germany. To be with his friends, Xianghua, and Maxi was a joy to him, but he felt something was missing. He felt there was a void in his life. He felt the years of battles were for nothing, but pain.

He walked outside the tent and looked up at the gray sky. The rain was coming and where was she? He looked through the trees hoping to see her walk through them, smiling.

Xianghua looked up at Kilik, from a log by the fire pit, as he stared into nothingness. She had been concerned for her dear friend. He had not been acting himself lately.

"What is the matter, Kilik?" she asked him with a concerned looked on her face. Maxi turned around by her side and looked up at Kilik.

"Nothing," he said, solemnly as he always did. "I'm thinking of going home. Our friend Siegfried wants nothing do to with us. Why must we stay here?" He looked at his two friends and narrowed his eyes.

"Because he might change back into that horrible creature, Nightmare!" said Maxi, roughly. "You do not want that to happen do you?" Maxi stood up from the log, and held his hand on Kilik's back.

"Of course. I don't. We cannot let that happen again," said Kilik, looking into the forest. A sprinkle of rain started to fall. "What about that girl, Natsumi? What do we do about her? She is the keeper of the Sword of Light. We must help her destroy the fragments of Soul Edge." Kilik went inside his tent as the others followed.

"You said her name is Natsumi?" asked Xianghua, sitting on Natsumi's bedroll. "Does she know about her grandmother?"

"Yes," said Kilik, running his fingers through his hair. "She was surprised, but then she said the sword showed her."

"What did she mean by that?" asked Maxi, sitting beside Xianghua.

"I guess the sword shows the keeper its history. I do not know," said Kilik shrugging his shoulders.

"Is she skillful with the sword?" asked Xianghua, slyly. "Because if she's not we are in a world of trouble." She looked at both Maxi and Kilik, nodding her head. They both nodded back. The three of them were like triplets sometimes.

"Well I do know this," said Kilik, looking at his two friends. "Astaroth and his horde of monsters will be looking for her soon. She will need all the help she can get." Kilik looked at the entrance to the tent as the rain fell harder.

Siegfried watched her through a little opening of the entrance to the tent. He lay on his back looking as the rain began the fall. Who was she? When he saw her he had to keep her there, he wanted her to scream at him. He wanted her attention. Suddenly she started coughing, and he sat up.

Natsumi coughed hysterically while slowly opening her eyes. The rain drenched her clothes as she moved her head towards the sky. She quickly put her head down as the rain caught her eyes. The shirtless man was nowhere to be seen. She looked over at his tent and saw the tip of two boots hanging out of the tent.

She had figured he was sleep, and began to cough again. She tried to move her hands out of the rope but it was not use. He had tied the rope tighter than she thought. The rope was wet so she knew she could get out somehow. She tugged at the rope slowly moving her right hand out of the rope. She kept it behind her back so she would not alarm the stranger.

When she got her left hand out of the rope, she looked over at the tent. The BOOTS were GONE!! Her heart started to flutter as she hurried to untangle herself from the larger rope, and ran towards the trees.

That familiar grip on her arm tightened as she was pulled through the muddy dirt.

Kilik eyes wondered around his tent as Xianghua and Maxi joked with one another. They had sat in the tent reminiscing about their childhood, but Kilik's mind was on the mysterious girl who had transfixed his heart.

"It's been a long time, maybe we should go out and looked for her," Kilik said, making his two friends stop laughing and gaze at him. Kilik was always the serious one, because he would always ruin their fun.

"Why should you be worried about someone you don't even know?" said Xianghua, shaking her head.

"Yeah," said Maxi. "She's probably somewhere getting out of the rain, she'll probably return when it stops." Maxi scratched the back his ear looking up at Kilik.

Maxi started to laugh to himself putting his hand over his mouth. Xianghua and Kilik stared at him in confusion.

"What if Siegfried tied her to the tree near his tent? Remember that farmer whose nose he broke when he wondered into his clearing?" said Maxi, laughing.

"He needs to go back to the asylum. He's still crazy," cried Xianghua, rolling her eyes, and standing up.

"Come on, Maxi. We need to go check up on him," Kilik said as Xianghua and he exited the tent.

Maxi followed laughing running slowly.

"He does this….allllll the timmme!"

Siegfried dragged her towards his tent and stood her up. Natsumi kicked him sending him flying back. She took in her attack stance as she wiped the forever-pouring rain from her eyes.

"Come on, you son of a bitch! COME ON!!" she yelled. She watched the blonde mystery stand up glaring at her. He ran towards her and threw his left fist out to hit her. Natsumi blocked the punch and kneed him in the stomach. He straighten up throwing his fists and legs into her. He closed his eyes sighing as he connected punching her in her stomach. He hadn't snapped a neck in a long time. He thought about killing her, but he was not so sure.

She fell to the ground and grabbed his legs sending him toppling over.

She quickly stood up and began kicking him in the side. Kilik and his companions appeared in the clearing. They ran towards Natsumi and pulled her away from her fallen foe.

"I'LL KILL HIM!! LET ME GO!! NOOO!!" Natsumi yelled, trying to free herself from Kilik's and Xianghua's grasp.

Maxi walked over to Siegfried and pulled him up off the ground. Siegfried yanked his arm away, and pointed his angry gaze towards Natsumi.

"Siegfried, calm down," cried Maxi. "She's not here to hurt you. Calm down." He let out a quiet laugh and grinned.

Siegfried pointed his finger at Natsumi and balled his hand into a fist. Natsumi spit on the ground daring him to challenge her. Siegfried walked towards his tent refusing to speak to any of them.

Kilik let go of Natsumi and walked towards Siegfried.

"Siegfried! You have to stop doing this. One day, we will not be here when the people of Amberg hunt you down and hang you." Siegfried stopped in his tracks turning and walked up to Kilik's face.

"_Death vould be a_ _vorthy adversary. I vill kill him, just like I vill kill that vitch," _Siegfried's German accent riddled with pain. Kilik knew that Siegfried was going through a phase. Soul Edge still had an affect on him somehow. His anger was getting dangerous.

"Siegfried, please think about it. We don't want to find you dead, all right?" pleaded Kilik. Siegfried had been through a lot, Kilik could understand how his was so angry.

Siegfried put his hand up waving Kilik away. He walked into his tent as if they were never there.

"I need my stuff. He has it in his tent," Natsumi said, as Siegfried tossed her belongings out of his tent into the mud.

Kilik ran after Natsumi things, she looked on as Xianghua patted her on the back.

"It will be alright. Siegfried is going through a phase; we have to check up on him sometimes. He'll warm up to you, don't worry," Xianghua smiled, as Natsumi gave her "are you out of your mind" look.

"A phase! Pigs will fly…… before I even let that weirdo touch me again," said Natsumi, ringing the water out of her hair. The rain had stopped, and the sun gleamed over there heads.

They walked towards the forest and entered the hall of trees again. She quickly glanced back at Siegfried's tent and saw him standing in front of it looking at her. She looked at him but only for a second, then she walk into the trees.

Author's Notes: Ok…there's Chapter 2. It's a long one, but inspiration comes in many forms. Hope you like. Please Rate.

I am hoping to have Chapter 3 up before I go back to school for spring semester, Jan 13th. I'm not promising anything, though.


	3. Eyes That Piece the Soul

Summary:  Natsumi is adopted by Japanese man. Her love in the past, Siegfried Schtauffen, and her trouble with the future takes her on the adventure of her life. She reclaims her glory through hardships, and lust, but overcomes all obstacles with the Sword of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Soul Calibur series. The History, Characterizations, and Design are the sole property of Namco.

"New Balance" is a trademark of New Balance Athletic Shoe, Inc.

"Fallen Embers" and "Marble Halls" are the sole property of Enya and/or Warner Bros. Intl.

~~~~~~~~~~

All right, here is chapter 3. Please Rate! This chapter is Rated R for nudity, sex, and mild violence. (I'm not going to predict anymore…lol, sorry about that) Hope you like it. Reader's discretion is advised. 

**The Sword of Light**

by Elysium's Hour

~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 3: Eyes that pierce the soul_

~~~~~~~~~~

Late 16th Century

Natsumi and her new friends walked into Amberg square, as the townspeople stared at them. Natsumi held her head high; she was use to glares and whispers alike. She returned their glares, by snookering them, sticking her tongue out. Maxi laughed patting her on the back. He realized that this girl was very bold, and would be a great asset to them on their journey to destroy Soul Edge. 

They had walked into town, because Natsumi wanted to pawn her jewelry. Natsumi had two gold rings, diamond stud earrings and a gold necklace with a gold cross on the end, gifts her father had given to her. They looked around for a pawnbroker and found one at the end of the shop filled square.

"I guess this is the only one. Let's go in," she said, opening the door to the shop. Behind a wooden counter, stood an old man with a long white beard.  He narrowed his eyes in confusion as the set of foreigners walked up to his counter.

"Well," he said in an English accent. "What I can do for you?" He gave them a little smile looking at the four of them in a surprised manner. The girl in the middle was most peculiar, because her apparel was quite worn. 

"I want to pawn my jewelry, I have gold, and diamonds," said Natsumi, laying her jewelry on the wooden counter.The old broker looked at the jewels carefully; he had never seen jewelry in a design like that. He picked up her necklace and eyed the cross dangling from it. He nodding his head, and went away behind the counter for a minute.  

He came back with a pouch full of gold dukats, putting it up on the counter. Natsumi's eyes widen as she leaned over the counter to look in the pouch.  Kilik grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. His friends and he never really put themselves out there in Amberg. He had figured they were not use to seeing his kind in their small town.  

"Well…..I'll give you 100 duckets for the lot. By the way, where did you get this?" the old man said to Natsumi. 

"They were gifts from my father," she said, picking up the pouch of money.

"Your father must be a rich man, my dear. This jewelry is quite exquisite," said the man, smiling.  

Natsumi turned around as her friends walked towards the door. She thought about her father, then. She wondered if he was all right. Her eyes lowered, and then she looked at the man.

"I guess you can say that," she said, solemnly, and walked out of the door.  "Thanks a lot!"

Her friends smiled at her as she met them outside.  She looked around the square searching for a place to eat. 

"How about we go eat something, I'm really hungry," she said putting her hand on her stomach. Kilik turned around and looked down the street.

"There is a tavern up that way. We can eat there," he said, pointing towards the street.

"No," said Xianghua, shaking her head. "I am not going there. They do not wash their ware. I got sick from eating there remember. 

"Oh yes, I remember that. That was when we brought Siegfried here," said Maxi, nodding his head.   

"Well, let's go anyway. I will make sure they wash their WARE, don't worry about it. Let's go," Natsumi laughed, walking towards the tavern.

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried sat on the wooden chair slumped over the table with a bottle of rum in his hand. His long blonde hair in a ponytail.  He was sitting with an overweight man who was laughing at him.  Siegfried had been there all night drinking. Siegfried sat up wobbling and put his finger in the air. His German accent slurred as he spoke his native language. 

"_and the vomen, ahhh nooo..dont let me tell you about them. Those moors are savage creatures, it is true. I know a couple of them, they live in the voods….," Siegfried looked at his fellow drunken mate and patted the shoulder, and moved closer to him. "……__they don't clean their undervear!"  _

The big fellow let out a huge laugh as Siegfried smiled drunkenly. He looked up at the doors as the "moors" walked into the tavern. 

He let out a laugh, and pointed to them. The big man looked at what he was pointing to and laughed with him.Kilik looked at his friends and then glared at Siegfried. They would find him in drunken stupors all the time calling them moors, dirty, etc. Maxi put his hand on Kilik's back and laughed. He never cared what Siegfried called him, Siegfried was a funny and very strange person to him. 

Kilik walked over to Siegfried, and pulled him up on his feet. 

"Go home, Siegfried. We will visit you later. Go home!" said Kilik, angrily. Siegfried straightened out his clothes and took a gulp of his rum, saying "auf wiedersehen" to his seated friend. 

Siegfried stumbled towards the tavern doors and gazed at Natsumi. He bowed his head like a gentlemen, and walked out of the tavern.  Natsumi looked at Maxi and Xianghua confused.

"He was trying to kill me two weeks ago, and now he's bowing to me?" said Natsumi, looking at them.

"Like we said," said Maxi, smiling. "He's going through a phase." He sat down at a clean table, joined by Xianghua.  

"Siegfried has turned out to be a very strange person after he was released from the evil power of Soul Edge," said Xianghua, looking at Natsumi. Natsumi sat down slowly as Kilik joined the table. 

"Is that the sword I was sent here to destroy?" she asked, as a barmaid came to the table. 

"What will it be?" asked the barmaid.

"What's the special," asked Maxi, winking at the cute brown-haired girl. He had a secret crush on her, and had no problem of letting the girl know it.  Xianghua looked at Maxi rolling her eyes.

"To answer your question, yes," said Kilik, looking at Natsumi. Natsumi looked at the barmaid, then looked over at the bar.

"So your special is….?" asked Natsumi, looking up at the barmaid.

"Potato soup, and bread, miss," said the nervous barmaid.

"We will take four of those," said Kilik, looking at the barmaid. 

"And make sure your WARE is washed, please," said Natsumi giving the barmaid a glare. 

The table of friends laughed as she smiled at them.  

"Tell me about this, Siegfried? Is that his name?" asked Natsumi, looking at them.

"Yes, Siegfried Schtauffen, the **terrible**," said Maxi, laughing. Xianghua smacked his hand laughing with him.

Kilik smiled looking at his silly friends. He looked at Natsumi who smiled, and chuckled. 

"He obtained the sword and turned into a grotesque monster. Killing innocent people as the sword engulfed there souls," said Kilik, looking at Natsumi. "The sword had control over him for at least 5 years."

Natsumi nodded in disbelief. She suddenly understood why he was so disturbed and tried to kill her. 

"What you experienced are the side effects of him without Soul Edge. He's been kidnapping people since he got out of the asylum.  The town threatened to hang him if he did it again. They know that he sort of crazy," said Maxi, with a wild grin on his face.

"They probably think your crazy laughing all the time," said Xianghua, looking at Maxi.

"It is funny to me. Is it not, Kilik?" said Maxi, tapping Kilik's arms. 

"No, Maxi," said Kilik, glumly. "I find it embarrassing, truthfully. We cannot seem like barbarians to the people of this town. They do not look at Siegfried as they look at us." He around the table at his friends. 

"Why?," said Natsumi. "What should you care?" Kilik looked at her surprised. She was truly ignorant of their situation.  

"It is quite obvious that we are of a different time. Foreigners are looked at as different. The people of the town keep to themselves, just as we do," said Kilik, glaring at her.

"Okay, Okay, Kilik. You are always serious. I've never seen you laugh once since I got here," said Natsumi. "Why are you soooo serious?" Natsumi said, purposely frowning. 

Maxi and Xianghua laughed and nodded their heads. Kilik looked at Natsumi and slowly smiled, then laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They returned that night walking back to the campsite laughing with each other. They carried boxes of food, and supplies. Natsumi carried boxes of clothes, she had been wearing worn and wrinkled clothes. As they walked towards the fire pit, they saw Siegfried sitting on a log. He looked at them with a slight smile and stood up.

"Siegfried! good of you to come. Natsumi purchased sausages, your favorite," said Kilik, smiling.  Natsumi looked at him with a glare.  She walked into Kilik's tent and put her boxes on her bedroll. 

She opened the boxes pulling out pantaloons, shirts, and even two dresses. The other box had a pair of black cow skin woman's boots.  She set aside a box that was Xianghua's. They had decided to buy dresses together, even though neither of them liked wearing them. She heard the entrance to the tent opened and turned her head slightly.

"Kilik," she assumed. "Can you give this to Xianghua?" She held out the box for a minute and when it wasn't taken she turned around. Siegfried sat on Kilik's bedroll grinning at her. His green eyes glistening as the lantern's fire flickered in his eyes.

"_Hallo," he said, raising his hand shyly. Natsumi turned around looking at her sword on her bedroll.  _

"What do you want?" she said, coldly. "To pull my hair off my skull?" She turned around looking at him. 

"_I vant to apol-e-o-gize to you," he said, his voice trailing a little. "_I vas…ahhh…….not in good spirits. I vas in a very bad mood."_  His face had lost its anger. Natsumi had noticed it well.  He grinned at her nodding his head._

She was speechless. She had no idea what to say to him. She could only looked at his green eyes. The eyes that were so familiar to her. She narrowed eyes as he got down on his knees and took her hand. He kissed it softly, slowly. He looked at her, and walked out of the tent. Natsumi could not say anything, she was so shocked.  When she finally realized what he did, he was gone. She smelled the sausages cooking and grabbed Xianghua box, walking outside the tent.  She looked at Siegfried only briefly as they all turned around to looked at her. 

She handed Xianghua her box, and sat down next to her. The night wind blew over the fire making it sway wildly. 

"That's smells great," she said, looking at Kilik make the sausages. She looked across the fire at Siegfried who seemed to be daydreaming. He looked up, saw Natsumi gazing at him, and smiled.  

"Almost done," said Kilik, turned the long medal rod over to cook the other side of the sausages. He looked over at Natsumi, smiling. 

"Natsumi," asked Maxi, grinning. "Tell us about what it is like." 

"Tell you about WHAT is like," she asked, confused.  

"The future," said Maxi, widening his eyes. "Tell us what it's like." 

"But there so much to tell, I can't really.  Well……..I guess I could tell you about the important things," she said, smiling at them. "In the future,….we drive cars. Instead of riding a horse, you drive an automobile. It's like a wagon without the horses, only it has a motor. You press a petal and you ride off." She looked at them as they look at her in amazement. 

"You mean you ride off without horses pulling you," asked Maxi, smiling. 

"Yes, they call how powerful your engine is a horsepower. It's pretty remarkable," Natsumi said, looking up at the sausages as Kilik pulled them out of the fire. 

"There done," said Kilik, glumly. He looked over at Natsumi with a frown. He wanted to be alone with her at that point. She was so full of information and idea. He wanted her head close to his on his cotton pillow. 

_Why does she not talk to me, he thought.__ Why does she ignore my inquiries. _

Xianghua passed metal forks around to everyone, as Kilik put a sausage on each one.  Siegfried sat quietly listening to the voices in his head. He had gotten use to ignoring them, because it was no use to surcome to them. He gazed at Natsumi who sat across the other side of the fire.  She ate her sausage quietly, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He wanted her to look at him once more. She starting talking to Xianghua, smiling and laughing. Suddenly, he dropped his fork, got up, and walked towards the trees. 

Kilik looked up with no expression. Siegfried would leave without saying a word all the time. Not every thing he did was a surprise to them anymore, except Natsumi. She only looked on intently, watching his long  ponytail bounce off his back, as he disappeared within the trees. She felt a sudden urge to follow him, but she thought better of it.  Kilik watched her as she stared at the empty trees. He knew then, it would happen. He knew then she would not be his. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On the border of Germany

Astaroth and his horde of lizard men stop at a signpost. "**Munich**** 60, Fussen 10, Kaufbauren 30, Amberg 80, and **France****** 270." Astaroth eyes glowed as he looked back at his monsters howling. Their orders were to kill her and bring back the sword.  They had felt the presence of the magnificent sword, and they would stop at nothing to retrieve it and use it for evil will.**

They rode north to Amberg, they could smell her getting closer.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi and Kilik watched Maxi and Xianghua sparring, as they sat on the grass the next day. Natsumi liked Xianghua style of Sword arts. It was very graceful, and it looked like she put little effort into it. Xianghua did her twirls and swings, moving her body as if she were a snake.  Maxi moved his nunchaku around his body, swinging them under one arm then the other. He moved fast towards Xianghua swinging his nunchaku towards her head.  Xianghua jumped back and thursted her sword towards Maxi.  She stops before the blade goes through Maxi's neck. 

Kilik and Natsumi applaud Xianghua on her triumph, as she bows in front of them.  Maxi walked up to her and pushed her aside, bowing in her place. Everyone laughed, as Xianghua pushed him back.  

"Ok, your turn, Natsumi," said Maxi, pointing to her. He walked up to her and grabbing her arm, and pulling her up next too him.

"Kilik, you too," said Xianghua, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the grass. "Do not think your going to sit out all day."

Natsumi grabbed her sword, which was leaning against a pine tree.  She glanced at Kilik who had picked his staff off the ground. They turned towards the forest as they heard branches rustling. Siegfried walked out of the brush carrying his giant sword on his shoulder. 

"Siegfried, you finally showed up," cried Maxi, patting his friend on his back. He had noticed Siegfried was showing up more frequently. He wore his black rompers and a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt. His long hair tied into a ponytail.  He fixed his green eyes onto Natsumi and smiled as she readied herself to spar with Kilik.  

Kilik walked towards her and stood a several feet away. He stood in his attack stance and rushed after her. She crouched to the ground tripping him as he fell over. He stood up quickly and threw his rod into her and she blocked every attempt. Natsumi did a back flip as Kilik swung his rod under her legs.  She twirled her sword around Kilik as he struggled to block her attacks.  She did a series of kicks and swings of her sword as Kilik looked at her in amazement. She was ferociously fast, and extremely agile.  

The onlookers looked on in amazement, their jaws dropping as she did a series of back flips while Kilik followed with his staff.  She swung her sword as Kilik head and missed, but quickly swung it towards his heart poking him. Kilik looked at her in awe as they both panted heavily. Natsumi took her sword from his chest and bowed to him, smiling. 

"A little too fast for ya, eh?" she said, grinning widely.  She looked to her side at her friends as they looked on wide-eyed.  "What?"

Maxi and Xianghua screamed in excitement, jumping up from the grass, applauding loudly. Siegfried slowly rose to his feet, and applauded happily. She was beautiful, and a skillful fighter as well.  Natsumi smiled at them all nervously, feeling self-conscious. Kilik walked off towards the campsite looking upset. Natsumi looked at him as he brushed passed her. She had a feeling that she had embarrassed him, and felt sorry. Xianghua looked at her friend as he walked towards his tent. Maxi followed him running slightly. 

"Kilik hates it when a girl beats him when sparring. It happens when I beat him all the time. Do not feel bad. He needs to obtain confidence before we journey to destroy the rest of the shards," said Xianghua, comfortingly.  She walked towards the campsite, and followed Maxi into Kilik's tent.Natsumi stood dumbfounded looking at her magnificent sword. She didn't notice Siegfried was still there until he spoke.

"_I thought you did quite vell," he said walking slowly towards her, carrying his sword at his side. Natsumi turned around to meet his eyes. He stood in front of her smiling, his green eyes gleaming.  She looked his shirt and saw a cross hanging from a necklace around his neck. _

He smiled at her taking her hand and leading her into the forest. She suddenly realized what he was doing, and yank her hand away.  He turned around narrowing his eyes at her. 

"_I thought you vould not go back there, because Kilik vas angry," he said, speaking in broken English.  _"It vill be fine, I von't hurt anymore."_  He took her hand again squeezing it to reassure her.  She let him lead her into the forest, as he tugged her along the wooden path to the stream. She looked up at the canopy of the forest and looked down at him. _

She stopped by a fallen pine tree pulling her hand out of Siegfried's grasp.  He turned around walking towards her looking confused. 

"Why did you leave yesterday?" said she looking into his eyes. He turned away from her gaze, looking at the trees. 

"_Vhy?"  he said, his voice low. Natsumi walked around him to look at his face. Why wouldn't he look at her?_

"Because I want to know," she said, as he turned not facing her again. "It was because of me, wasn't it?" She moved towards his eyes again, but he looked at her this time.  He did not move away. He moved closer to her, putting his strong hands on her cheeks.  Natsumi did not know what she was doing. It was only two weeks ago, when he had tied her up to a tree . He tried to kill her, or he tried to get her attention. She did not know.  What about him was so curious to her?  He was quiet, and reserved around Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua, but with her, he was open. She didn't even know him. 

She pulled his hands away shaking her head in disbelief. 

"What is this? This can't happen! You tried to kill me! What is going on?" she cried, looking at him. Siegfried only looked at her, he didn't know what to say.  

How could he say that he loved her? How could he tell her that he tied her up because sometimes he was a crazed lunatic? Soul Edge ate at his soul a tiny bit a day. He did not know what to tell her, because he was afraid, she would run away, just like everyone else.

Natsumi stomped in the direction of the campsite, as Siegfried looked on with a frown. She suddenly stopped and slowly turned around. Siegfried had been looking at the ground as a single tear fell from his cheek.  Natsumi sighed at the sight of Siegfried's sorrow. His eyes revealed everything there was to know about him. Why was he so mysterious to her? Why did she have to conquer him to find out what she wanted to know? She ran up to him and started beating him with her hands. Men usually pulled her in with a frown or an amazing excuse. She hated that she was so willing to believe everything. 

"Nooo! You're not going to do this to me! You can't!" she screamed, punching his body. Siegfried shielded himself trying to grab her hands. "I…I…won't let you." She slowly fell to the ground holding her face in her hands.  Siegfried looked down at her feeling her pain and anguish. He bent down on his knees beside her, and slowly reached to touch her hair.  She looked up at him with tear-drenched eyes, as he yanked his hand away.  She stood up on her knees and moved close to him. The wind blew as Siegfried's ponytail blew behind him. Her hair was under her blue bandanna, and it flowed over her shoulders.  

Suddenly, they kissed each other ferociously.  He grabbed her face and moved his tongue wildly within her mouth. She squeezed his back driving her nails into his skin. He kissed her neck putting his hands on the inside of her new blouse's collar, and violently ripped it open, revealing her breasts.  He kissed her again, putting his hand on her right breast. He looked at her breathing heavily caressing her breast. She moved her hand to his crotch and massaged it. 

_Wow, she thought, widening her eyes.  Siegfried grinned wickedly and began kissing her again.  _

~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi let out a moan of ecstasy as he moved savagely between her legs.  They had moved to his tent now, because she insisted on it. He would have taken her right there, out in the open. Though he rarely had time to have sex in the past, he'd pop in a whorehouse or two, and was drooled over by local girls of many towns.  He would indulge himself, leading them on, whispering sweet words in their ears until they surrendered.  It wasn't so much a game, but a conquest. He supposed he looked at everything like that, but not with Natsumi.

He liked it rough, and sometimes so until his companion could not move when it was all over.  Natsumi was no exception to this rule however. She like it rough herself.

"_Oh Yeah," she said, breathing heavily, as he moved on top of her. He looked at her, grinning to himself.  He loved when they cried out, and squirmed from pleasure underneath him.  He kissed her slowing down his pace a little, moving his tongue through her mouth. _

He resumed his pace, as they both were sweating profusely.  Siegfried felt her vagina convulse and knew she would be ready soon. 

"_Yeah!," she said, squeezing his back. He pressed himself to her body, as he started to feel overcome with pleasure. He moved faster almost making the tent move with them.  He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. His voice deep but smooth. _

"_Do you like that?," he said softly, as if asking her a serious question, licking the outside of her ear. "__Do you?"  _

_"Yes, oh, yes," she said, out of breath. She started to squirm under him, as he moaned moving up and down. _

"_Oh…Oh…Oh…Ohhhhhh Goddddddd!!!!, she screamed, throwing her head back.  Siegfried gritted his teeth with ecstasy as he filled her with his semen. _

He collapsed besides her, his chest moving up and down.  It was the most passionate encounter he had ever had in his life.   

~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi laid her head on a pillow with her left arm extended above her head.  Her eyes were closed, as she yawned.  She opened her eyes and smiled at Siegfried who was gazing at her.  He moved strands of hair from her face and kissed her lips. Her light brown eyes glistened as she touched his cheek.  

"_I did not hurt you did I?, he asked, grinning. She looked in his eyes, raising one eyebrow._

"No, you were wonderful," she said, smiling. She caressed the length of his muscular arm, and squeezed his hand. "I've never been made love to like that before." She looked up at him, smiling, nervously. 

"_I have never made a vomen scream before," he said, laughing. Natsumi smiled embarrassed. She thought of Ian when Siegfried moved closer to her. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. _

"Well you shouldn't be so good, ya know?" she said, smiling.

She put her head on Siegfried's chest listening to his heartbeat. He put his arm around her caressing her back, and humming a song to her.  She moved her head from his chest and looked at him.

"What's that?" she asked, smiling.  

"_Ein Lied," he said running his fingers through her hair.  She looked at him confused and laid her head on the pillow. _

"What's Ein L-ied," she asked him turning on her back, exposing her breasts. He looked at her body for one second, and then smiled. 

"_It is a…ahhh….carol" he said, softly, pulling his blanket up to her shoulders.  He looked into her eyes and she smiled slyly at him.  _

"What's it called?" she asked, playing with his ponytail, as he propped up on his elbow.  He looked at the tent wall and thought to himself. 

"_Hmmm…_oh…meine geliebten augen,"_ he said smiling at her. She looked at him narrowing her eyes. _

"Siegfried," she said, propping herself on her elbow. He looked at her searching her face. "I don't speak German, hon. How is it that you can understand English but you can barely speak it?" He shrugged, grinning.  She kissed his lips, not really wanting a reply. She pulled away suddenly and started tickling him under his arm. "Are you ticklish?" 

Siegfried laughed trying to pull her arm away from him. She then used both her hands to tickle him all over his body.  His laugh was beautiful; it flowed freely from his mouth. 

"Oh, you're very ticklish. I think I'll tickle you some more" she said, amusingly.  Siegfried laughed hysterically grabbing her hands.

"_Anschlag bitte!! (Stop please)" he said smiling and laughing at her. He climbed on top of her hold in her arms at her sides. "_You vant to play, huh?" _he said, teasing her, and grinning wickedly. She laughed struggling to free herself from his grasp. He started kissing her throat, and sucking on it. She started laughing, trying to push him off her. _

Suddenly a distant voice yelled from outside the tent. "Siegfried?" Natsumi stopped laughing as she and Siegfried locked eyes. 

"Don't tell him I'm here, all right?" said Natsumi, whispering. Siegfried grabbed his rompers and started putting them on.

"_Who is it?" he whispered to her, looking confused._

"Kilik, of course," whispered Natsumi, looking around for her torn white blouse and brown pantaloons.

Kilik stood outside of the tent looking around. He saw Natsumi's sword lying on the ground near the tent leaning on the side.  He knew she was inside the tent. He knew those wonderful sounds of laughter were hers.  He started to walk away when Siegfried stepped out of the tent pulling up his rompers.  He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face, as he walked towards Kilik.

"Have you seen Natsumi?, I must talk to her," asked Kilik, looking desperate. Siegfried looked at him with pity. He assumed Kilik loved Natsumi, like he did, but he would never have her. 

"_She is not here, Kilik," said Siegfried, calmly. Kilik looked around Siegfried and at the tent. He heard movement in the tent and became suspicious._

"Who is in your tent, Siegfried? Did you kidnap someone again?" he said, quickly walking to his tent. Siegfried stood in front of him holding his hands out trying to stop him.

"_No, I did not kidnap, stop, Kilik, please," said Siegfried, pushing Kilik away from his tent. Natsumi walked out fully clothed glaring at Kilik. _

"Natsumi, what are you doing here?" asked Kilik,  acting surprised. 

"What are you doing here?" she replied, mocking him. She stormed past him grabbing her sword. Siegfried looked on hoping she would not leave him. 

"You should not be here, Natsumi…" said Kilik, walking over to her grabbing her arm. She snatched her arm away walking away from him.

"Kilik, go away, how dare you accuse Siegfried of kidnapping! You treat him like a child," cried Natsumi, walking over to Siegfried, taking his hand in hers.

"Since when do you care about what I say to Siegfried?" asked Kilik, narrowing his eyes.

"Since today! I saw something in him that no one else seems to see," she said, squeezing Siegfried's hand. Siegfried said nothing, he looked at her in amazement. He finally found the one who would not run away from him. When he turned into the lunatic she would still be there, he only hoped.  

_"Kilik, I do not hurt her. She vas fine. Promise. She vill stay vith me,"  he finally said, glaring at Kilik. Kilik walked up to Siegfried looking him in the eyes.  _

"You do not deserve her, you are just going to run her away like you do everyone else! You do not even control your own mind!" Kilik yelled, pushing Siegfried to the ground. Natsumi looked at Kilik and slapped him. She kneeled down to help Siegfried off up from the ground. Siegfried was breathing heavily, he charged at Kilik, and punched him, sending him flying backwards.  

Kilik stood up slowly running after Siegfried and punched him in the stomach. Siegfried pushed Kilik to the ground and turned around walking towards Natsumi. He did not want to hurt Kilik but he knew Kilik would not stop. Natsumi walked to Kilik and gave me a look he would never forget.

"Get out of here, Kilik." said softly, to Kilik on the ground. "I'll come get my stuff in the morning." She walked up to Siegfried who was looking at his elbow, which he scraped in his fall.  "Are you alright?" Siegfried nodded putting his good arm around her and kissed her forehead.  

Kilik was amazed when he saw them embracing.  What could have happened those few hours she was gone? They were already lovers and he was too late.  He stood up from the ground as the two glared at him.  

"I'm sorry," Kilik said, softly. "I do not know what came over me. Siegfried, I am sorry," said Kilik, walked up to Siegfried holding out his hand.  Siegfried hesitated looking at Natsumi. He slowly held out his hand and shook Kilik's hand.

"_I accept your apol-e-o-gy," said Siegfried, slowly grinning at his friend.  _"I know that I am still unvell, I do not try to hurt, I vant to get better." _ Natsumi smiled at Siegfried. He always tried to say the correct words.  He was adorable when he did not know what to say._

"It is all right, my friend," said Kilik, grinning. He looked at Natsumi and smiled at her. He did not mean to disrespect her. Her light brown eyes, glistened under the dusk sunlight.  "I am sorry, Natsumi." Natsumi nodded her head, and grinned slightly. Kilik turned around and slowly walked towards the trees, he turned back around putting a hand up.  Siegfried and Natsumi waved back, and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi opened her eyes to see the tent engulfed in sunshine. She took a deep breath and smelled the water from the stream. She turned her head to see Siegfried's head buried near her arm. His arm was wrapped around her, and she could hear him breathing.  She turned over on her side to face him. He did not move, and he had a slight smile on his face.  His long blonde hair covered his eyes and his shoulders.  She moved his hair gently from his face, and smiled. He looked so peaceful, she did not want to awake him.  She glanced at her sword on the other side of him. Its diamonds shined as if hypnotizing her.  

Siegfried stirred moving on his back, revealing his muscular chest. Natsumi moved to look over him. She kissed his lips softly moving her tongue gently in his mouth.  He slowly opened his eyes to see Natsumi smiling over him, her hair in her face.  He grinned at her, stretching his muscular arms and legs. He slowly sat up and covered his mouth to yawn.  Natsumi sat up titling her head gazing at him. She had never seen him look so sexy.  Siegfried looked at her and blushed. He had never seen a girl look at him like that.  She looked love struck.  

_"Vhat the matter?" he said, touching her hand.  She broke her gaze for a second, looking at the hand, he touched.  She looked at his chest and felt like sucking on it. She moved up to his face and kissed him passionately. She pulled the blanket down from his legs and revealed his penis.  He blushed when she saw that he was erect. _

She bent her body down and kissed it gently.  She kissed a trail from his penis to his mouth moving her tongue wildly within its confines.  Siegfried laid back and she moved her tongue to his penis again. She slowly put it inside her mouth and put her hand on its end. She moved her hand around his penis slowly, and licked the tip of it.Siegfried closed his eyes, and moved his hand to her vagina.  He massaged and caressed it as she moved up and down with his penis.  He moaned with ecstasy as she put her mouth around his penis. 

Natsumi rarely preformed oral sex, but she figured Siegfried needed a blowjob. She was happy to give it to him.  He had not realized how experienced she was at sex, but she had no idea how experienced he was either.  Siegfried ran his hand through her hair and pulled it pushing her head down making her swallow his penis.  Before he was ready, she jumped on top of him, and rode him.  Siegfried sat up and rocked her back and forth, as they kissed each other feeling the pleasure between them.

Natsumi cried out with pleasure as Siegfried bit her neck.  He sucked on her neck as if he was a vampire, rocking her, squeezing her close to him.  They both cried out in ecstasy as they both released their love within each other.  They kissed each other passionately, holding each other close.  Natsumi looked into Siegfried's green eyes kissing their eyelids and he closed them.  

"_Do not leave me, Natsumi," said Siegfried, breathing heavily.  __"Vhatever happens, do not leave me."_

~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of conversation ringed throughout the trees as the two lovers walked hand in hand towards the campsite.  Natsumi looked at Siegfried as he looked along the path. She wondered if he remembered anything about the first time they met. She wondered what made him fall in love her.  Even though they were intimate, he was still a mystery to her. She wanted to know about his life.

"Please, tell me, I'd like to know about you, Siegfried," she cried tugging on his arm.  He grinned at her and shook his head.

_"I do not like to talk about it," he said looking forward. "_You run if I tell you, right?" _He looked at her with a frown. He knew she would be shocked if he told her he had accidentally killed his father.  _

"I don't know. Why would I run?" she asked, putting her hand in his. 

_"Because everyone else do….vhen I tell them," he said, glumly, squeezing her hand. __"And you vill too."_

"Is that why you said, don't leave you?" she asked, stopping, and moving close to him. "Is it?" Siegfried looked above her head then into her eyes. Her eyes were so warm, and welcoming. Natsumi grabbed the ponytail she braided behind his head and yanked his head. 

"Wake up, sleepy head," said she softly, kissing him on the lips.  "You always daydream, you know that? You and Ia….." She stopped before she said his name and looked at her shoes.  Siegfried looked at her confused, and put his arm around her waist.

_"Who?" he said softly, pulling her head back by her hair. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He did not want her to mention any other man but him.  She was to love him and no one else. He would kill the man who dared to touch her. _

"Stop!" she yelled, pushing him away. "Your crazy sometimes, you know that!" She straightened her hair, and walked on towards the campsite. Her new dress flowed behind her and her cow skin boots shuffled along the rocks. She wore a velvet bodice and a gore skirt, and under it, a muslin underdress.  Siegfried followed her and grabbed her arm. He picked her up and carried her into the woods.

"Put me down, Siegfried," she said, struggling to get out his hold.  "Put me down now!" Siegfried tightened his grip on her, and looked into her eyes. 

He walked into a clearing and saw the little rundown shack he was looking for. The roof was almost gone, and the door was decaying away.  Siegfried slowly put Natsumi to the ground. She glared at him pushing his hands away.  She started to walk away, but Siegfried grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the shack.  

"Siegfried, let go of me!" she cried, trying to pry his hand from her arm.  He stopped, pulling her to him and kissed her passionately. 

She struggled to pull away but he picked her up by her waist and carried her into the shack. The smell of decay enveloped there noses.  Siegfried slammed her against a rotting wall, and starting kissing her violently.  He moved his hand under her skirt and tore her underwear. Natsumi watched as she felt herself being pounded against the rotting wall.

Siegfried unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his long underwear. He kissed Natsumi savagely shoving himself inside her.  She let out a moan as he frantically untied her bodice and unbuttoned her muslin underdress.  

He slowly rocked her against the wall, gazing into her beautiful eyes. She threw her head back trying to withstand the immense passion between them.  She closed her eyes as she was over come with pleasure. Siegfried pulled her head down to his kissing her wildly.  He moved faster and put his thumb over her mouth wanting to feel the breath leave her mouth.  She kissed and sucked his thumb, moaning as he rocked her. 

As the feeling got intense, she bit his thumb hard throwing her head back. She moaned louder chewing on his thumb and pulling at his clothes.  Siegfried buried his face in her chest sucking on her breasts. He pushed himself harder inside her as he held her to the wall with one hand.  

He moved up to kiss her neck biting it as she cried out in shudders.  He began to feel tears in his eyes, as he began moaning with ecstasy.  He moved up to kiss her lips, wanting to take all the life out of her. She put her arms around his shoulders squeezing him tight. She moaned loudly closing her eyes. He could only gaze at her. 

_"I love you. I love you," he whispered, slowly and repeatedly. _

He pushed her against the wall releasing himself inside her. He heard another "Oh God!" part from her lips. Siegfried smiled slightly, rubbing his mouth on hers.  He held her there waiting for his semen to run its course inside her body.  

_"What are you doing?" she whispered, smiling.  He closed his eyes then opened them. His eyes were like windows, shining...gleaming.  _"Do you really love me?" _she whispered again, her eyes looking at the cross on his chest. _

_"I killed him," he said, looking away from her. Natsumi was not all that surprised by his sorrow, but the way he said it startled her. _

Her legs slowly slid down from his sides, and she straightened her clothes. Siegfried pulled up his long underwear and his rompers.   She stood beside him as he smoothed out his clothes. He turned to her and hugged her.  

"Who did you kill?" she asked, moving her mouth to his ear. They swung around slightly tightening their embrace around each other.  Siegfried sighed, and closed his eyes. 

_"Mein Vater," he said in German, hoping she would not understand. She looked at his face, and saw tears well up in his eyes. _

"Your father?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek.  "How did you kill your father?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but she did not exhibit surprise. Only concern.

_"I did not do…ahhh...on purpose. Vas accident. I….I…cut off his head," he said solemnly, looking at the ground. __"But he had helmet on. I did not know it vas him."  He slowly looked at Natsumi who looked at the ground. She looked as if she was trying to piece together what could have actually happened.  _

Would she leave him? Siegfried did not know, but he hoped she would at least say goodbye. He grabbed her arms, and tightened his grip on them.  He looked down at her, waiting for a reply.  

"What's happened has happened. The past is the past. There is nothing I can say. I won't ask anymore about it. I can tell it hurts you," she said, giving him a soft kiss. "Let's go to the campsite and see what they are up to." 

Siegfried followed behind her confused. _"Up to?"_

~~~~~~~~~~

They sat around the campfire playing what Natsumi thought was "spin the bottle", except they had a  jar.  When the bottle stopped at Kilik, he stood up smiling.  He started to recite an old Chinese poem.  

"This poem is by Ling QingChow,….Light mists.." his voice was soft and he was looking at Natsumi.  He wanted to show her that he was knowledgeable.  He wanted to show her that he could evoke passion within his heart. He finished his poem with a nervous smile. Everyone clapped and cheered as he sat back on his log.  

His reached down to spin the "jug". It spun around and it looked like it would never stop. It finally stopped on Natsumi. Everyone yelled "Natsumi!", as she stood up in front of them. She rolled her eyes thinking of something to perform. She decided to sing. 

"Ok…I'm going to sing," she laughed covering her mouth with her hand.  "It's called "Fallen Embers" by that woman you heard on my player remember, Kilik? It's by Enya." Kilik smiled nodding his head. He could not believe she recognized him.  She started to sing, looking up at the moon. 

_Once as my hearts remembers_

_All the stars were fallen embers_

_Once when night seemed forever_

_I was with you_

_Once in the care of morning_

_In the air was all belonging_

_Once when the day was dawning_

_I was with you_

_How far we are from morning_

_How far we are_

_And the stars shining through the darkness_

_Falling in the air_

_Once as the night was leaving_

_Into us our dreams were weaving_

_Once all dreams were worth keeping_

_I was with you_

_Once when our hearts were singing_

_I was with you_

Siegfried watched her, smiling. He had never heard her sing. It was the most wonderful sound he ever heard.  When she finished she looked at her sword, which was beside Siegfried leaning on the log.  It was glowing. She stood still looking at it as Siegfried looked down at the light getting brighter. He jumped up surprised, and stepped back. The others jumped up from there logs as Natsumi walked closer to her sword.  

She picked up the sword slowly as the light reflected outwards. The sword showed her the monster running towards the campsite. Astaroth's big white eyes glowed and he howled over the night moon.  

The sword fell to the ground as Natsumi stepped back panting heavily.  She shook her head trying to shake image of the monsters away. Then…..they all heard it.  Howling and the sound of footsteps were all around them. They looked frantically around wondering what it was.

"Natsumi! What is it?" screamed Kilik, running to her side. 

"It's Astaroth," she said, shaking. "He's coming."

Suddenly out of the trees, ran the big purple demon. His big axe hanging from his back. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi hurried to get there weapons, but they were too late. Astaroth's gang of lizard men surrounded them, and there was no way out.  Natsumi looked at the ground shaking. The swords power had almost paralyzed her. She did not know what to do. She wasn't ready for him yet. Not yet. She slowly bent down to pick up her sword as Astaroth neared her. Siegfried ran to her pulling her back, as Astaroth swung his axe. He followed them and swung his axe making her fall to the ground.  She quickly got up and unsheathed her sword, throwing the scabbard to the ground. 

_Ready or not, she thought. __I have to face him._

Astaroth swung his giant axe with a mighty swing throwing Natsumi backwards as she blocked it. She jumped up quickly and swung her sword at the demon cutting his arm. 

The lizard men started to the others as they stood around watching. Kilik jumped kicked one sending him flying back. He grabbed another by the wrist kicking it repeated in the chest, and punched it sending it to the ground.

Xianghua kneed one in the stomach, and punched him in the face. She shook her hand mouthing "Aowww" because their skin of as hard as iron.  Another lizard tried to stab her, she dodged the attack, taking its sword and stabbing it with it.  

Maxi did a series of kicks and punches sending two lizard men to the ground. He did a back flip as two others came charging after him.  Siegfried was being cornered by four lizard men. He put up his fists and grinned wickedly. The first one he head budded and stomped on its feet. He picked the second one up and threw it into the fire. He did a high kick and punched the third one in the face.  The last one circled Siegfried, as it watched him carefully.  Siegfried jumped at it making it flinch.  He laughed at it teasing it, and smacking its face with his hands.  He quickly grabbed its sword and chopped off its head. 

Siegfried looked over at Natsumi, who was struggling to stay on her feet. Astaroth swung his big axe like a crane slamming it on the ground as Natsumi jumped out of the way. He ran to help her when he was cut off by more lizard men.  

Natsumi swung her sword jumping towards Astaroth's neck. The sword began to light up in her hand.  She stared at it not able to break her gaze as she felt a sharp pain in her left arm.  She was tossed backwards dropping the sword as she landed.  A lizard man quickly picked it and grabbed the scabbard on the way taking it to Astaroth.  Astaroth took the mighty sword in the hand and held it up high.  

"Retreat!" he yelled in a deep, booming voice, disappearing in the trees. The lizard men started to retreat running away from the warriors who fought them. Siegfried ran to Natsumi and helped her off the ground.  She held her shoulder as blood came running down her arm. She cried hysterically as he held her in his arms.

"My sword! H….He took…..my sword, Siegfried," she said, holding her hand to her mouth. "I must get it back!" She started to run after them, but Siegfried pulled her back.

_"You can not! You are wounded! I vill not let you go kill yourself!" he said, holding her tightly between his hands.  She shook her head, as tears fell down her cheeks._

"I must get it back. My grandmother died because of that sword! I will not let it get into the wrong hands, Siegfried! Let me go!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grasp. 

_" You can not now! Look at you," he cried, pointing to the wound on her left arm. __"You are badly cut. The blood pours down your arm! You want to leave?" He shook her hard. He would do anything in his power to keep her alive, even risk his own life. _

"I failed….I…I failed. How will I destroy the shards now? I can't Siegfried, I can't," she cried, holding on to him. Kilik and his friends walked up to them. They look on sadly. Kilik walked up to the couple and patted Natsumi on the back. 

"We will help you get you sword back, Natsumi," said Kilik, softly and tenderly.  "We will make sure Astaroth burns in hell for what he's done." Natsumi looked up from Siegfried's shoulder and smiled at them.  

"I thank you guys for wanting to help me, but I must do this alone. I can't risk everyone dying just to retrieve a piece of metal. I must avenge my grandmother's death, it has nothing to do with any of you." Natsumi looked at them all with a frown and walked towards the trees.  Siegfried stood there for a moment and looked at his lover walk away from him.  

He followed after her grabbing her and turning her around. 

_"You do not vant me help you? Vhy?" He looked into her eyes with that familiar sorrowful gaze and kissed her cheek._

Natsumi looked at his face confused, then smiled. She did not want him to go with her most of all.  His green eyes seemed to be alive, talking to her, themselves.  

"I don't want you to get hurt. I love…..you," she paused closing her eyes. She had never told him how she felt about him yet. He had willingly told her everything that was on his mind.

"I love you," she said, softly, hesitating. Siegfried caressed her cheek and move strands of hair from her eyes. 

_"I vill come vith you and be by your side till death. You vill not die unless I die vith you."_

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: All right…done with chapter 3…I cant believe it really. Well 19 pages for this one, not so much inspiration fueled me this time, but content.  

Thanks for the reviews everyone.  Please Rate this one  : )   I hope to have chapter 4 out by the weekend. I'm on a roll!!!


	4. To Life and Sanity

Summary:  Natsumi is adopted by Japanese man. Her love in the past, Siegfried Schtauffen, and her trouble with the future takes her on the adventure of her life. She reclaims her glory through hardships, and lust, but overcomes all obstacles with the Sword of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Soul Calibur series. The History, Characterizations, and Design are the sole property of Namco.

"New Balance" is a trademark of New Balance Athletic Shoe, Inc.

"Fallen Embers" and "Marble Halls" are the sole property of Enya and/or Warner Bros. Intl.

~~~~~~~~~~

Here's Chapter 4. Geez…well….let me state the obvious. This story is Rated – R, well not so much this chapter. Some elements may be shocking to some of you. Maybe not…I never know what people want….*smiles*. R&R -------------------- I guess that means rate. *winks*

**The Sword of Light**

by Elysium's Hour

~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 4: To Life and Sanity_

~~~~~~~~~~

Burghausen, Germany – 2003

Ian walked down the street, pacing himself slowly.  He held his hands in his leather jacket's pockets looking at the ground. His brown hair was dishelved; hadn't combed or washed it in weeks.  He muttered little things as he walked, accidentally running into people.  As he neared his parent's house, he looked up at his bedroom window. He shook his head walking up the steps and unlocking the door. He knew his parents were not there. They were going to be in France for 2 weeks.  

_Don't be there, please. Don't be there. _

He slowly walked up the stairs looking up as he neared the landing, quickly glancing at his bedroom door. The glow wasn't there. He neared his door and opened it up slowly, quickly stepping in and shutting the door.  He looked around his room his eyes wide open. He looked under his bed, and in his closet. He did not see it. He sighed, sitting down at his desk staring at the wads of paper that cluttered it. He had tried to write many times, but then it would not leave him alone. It would not let him write her.  It was gone now, for the first time in weeks. 

_Would it come back? Will it make me suffer one last time?_

He picked up all the wads of paper and threw them away in his waste paper basket.  He looked around him again and started to write on a fresh piece of paper.  He would finish this one. He would mail it before it came back. 

_Dear Natsumi_

_I know, I know. It's been a while. I know. I've tried to write you but…I couldn't. I_

_couldn't even find the words.  So much has happened….everything is so confusing to me._

_I love you. I have not forgotten you. I have to do something. It is for you. Please don't be _

_upset. I cannot tell you what it is. I love you. There are so many things when it comes. I can't _

_even tell you. Please be all right. I'll see you soon…._

_I Love You_

_Ian Lilienthal _

Ian quickly folded up the letter then looked into his desk drawers for an envelope.  He quickly pulled out an envelope in his lower bottom drawer.  He shoved his letter in the envelope and grabbed a stamp from his tack holder. He wrote down the addresses and licked the seal of the envelope.  He quickly got up from his chair and walked towards his bedroom door.  Then…..

It appeared.  It rose from the ground through a mist, and slowly formed into its body. It gave Ian an angry glare and snatched the envelope out of his hand.  

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" it yelled, picking Ian up and slamming him into the wall. _

"Nothing! I promise. I…..I was mailing a….a letter to a friend!" Ian cried, struggling to breath. He dangled from the wall as the creature held him in the air.  It looked at the envelope and looked back at Ian. 

_"YOU LIE!" it yelled, throwing Ian into the wall under his bed. Ian landed on the bed, as the creature floated to him in its misty form, and formed its body on top of him. Ian cried as the creature stared at him angrily.  _

_"YOU LIE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" it hissed, suddenly forming a calm expression. It brushed its face softly on Ian lips, and moved its lips to Ian's forehead.  Ian looked up at it as it tried to search his face. _

_"Will you help me now?" said the creature, softly, teasing Ian with it hypnotic eyes.  It slowly moved down to kiss Ian's lips as he moved from under it. _

"You can not tease me anymore.  It won't work." Ian cried, with his hand on his hair.  

The creature moved off the bed and gave Ian an evil grin. The grin it used when it first appeared to him. The grin that followed soft words.  It stood in Ian's face giving him a slight smile. It moved its hands on his cheeks and it's eyes glowed. Ian was mesmerized by the creature, but soon shook his head in disbelief. 

"No! No! Stop it! Please!" he said stepping away from it, closing his eyes. 

_"WILL YOU HELP ME!? ANSWER YES OR NO!" its voice echoed throughout the room. It walked quickly to Ian demanding an answer. _

Ian's eyes weld up with tears. He didn't understand, but he knew it was the only way for him to have peace. He knew it was the only way to make it happy.  

"I'll do whatever you want me to do" he said, hesitating.  The creature smiled touching Ian cheek.  It nodded it head and pointed to Ian's bed. 

_"Now" it said, giving Ian a wicked grin.  __"On the bed." _

~~~~~~~~~~

Late 16th Century

Natsumi opened her eyes when she heard footsteps outside of the tent. She quickly sat up and turned around to see a missing Siegfried. She looked around the tent frantically grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.  She peeked outside the tent and looked around. She didn't see anyone so she slowly walked out and heard the footsteps again.

The night was freezing she ran her hand quickly down her left arm trying to produce heat. She heard footsteps in the woods behind her and walked slowly towards the noise.  She parted a couple of branches and walked through seeing someone run. She ran after the mysterious person trying not to trip over rocks.  The person disappeared and then she stopped looking around.

_Where did he go?_

"Siegfried!?" she yelled, narrowing her eyes. "Siegfried! Are you here?" She walked towards some weeds and saw Siegfried's white shirt.  She picked up and held it up, seeing blood on it.  

The blood was fresh and slowly ran down the front of the shirt.  She dropped it feeling tears form in her eyes. She ran around frantically yelling his name. Then someone put there hand over her mouth and held a knife to her neck.  She put her hands up, as the stranger held the knife closer to her throat.  The stranger's hand came down from her mouth and it slid slowly around her waist.  He tugged her onto the wooded trail and then stopped.

_"I am going to kill you…yo….." said the familiar voice, close to her ear. She quickly pushed herself from the strangers grasp, and turned around. Siegfried stood behind her; his eyes were red, and they seemed to glow on his face.  His voice was deeper, brooding. He stood in front of her, shirtless, holding the knife out towards her._

"Siegfried? What's going on?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He looked at her, but wasn't really looking at her at all. His eyes seemed to wondering around her face, but not at it.

He walked closer to her and narrowed his eyes, stopping in front of her. He started to shake and dropped the knife. Natsumi held out her hand to touch him but he flinched. He turned around and ran through a patch of tall brush.  She followed him and grabbed his arm. He pushed her away, his blood red eyes, glaring at her. 

_"Go away! Go away now! I do not vant to hurt you. Please!" he yelled, staring into her eyes. He ran ahead towards a clearing. He tripped over a long branch, falling out into the clearing. He did not move as Natsumi ran to his side. She kneeled down on the side of him and saw a steady stream of tears leaving his horrible eyes.  _

"No! I won't leave you," she said softly, caressing his golden hair.  He started to cry hysterically pushing his face in the dirt. Natsumi lifting his head and wiped the dirt from his face.  He turned his body and laid his head on her lap.  She wiped the tears from his blood stained eyes.  "Who are you?" she asked, curious about what he would say. 

_"I….I do not know. I….I…" he said, shaking. He suddenly sat up and jumped to his feet. Natsumi stood up caressing his face trying to calm him down. _

"You're Siegfried Schtauffen! Fight it! You have to fight it! So it can go away forever!" she yelled, holding him as he looked around frantically.

_"It vont let me go! I vont let me live! Make it go avay," he screamed, pulling at his hair. __"Make it…..out of my mind!"   He sank to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Natsumi kneeled down in front him caressing his shoulders and his face.  She didn't know what to do at first, but she figured she could console him. She wanted to show him that he was loved, that someone cared about him. _

_"Who are you? Go away. I do not vant to hurt you," he said, looking at her face.  _

"It's me, Natsumi," she said, shaking him frantically.  "What's wrong? Why don't you remember me?" 

Siegfried froze and looked at her, shaking his head.  He put his hands on her face touching it as if he could not see.  He moved up to her hair and grabbed it hard. He brought he head closer to his and kissed her. 

"Siegfried, let go! You're hurting me!" she screamed, wincing under the pain in her head. She knocked Siegfried to the ground and tried to hold his arms down.  He struggling under her and kicked her off him.  He stood up walking slowly towards her. His red eyes glowed as the scowl on his face grew angrier. 

Natsumi looked up at him crying from failure. She did not know what to do next.  He approached her shaking, and pulling at his hair. She slid back on the ground trying to get up.  She stood up and gazed at Siegfried who was now sitting on the ground.  He curled up into a fetal position, crying from his pain. 

_"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Go away. Get out of me," he said, softly, repeatedly.  Natsumi kneeled down to him slowly. He was ice cold, his eyes closed. _

"Siegfried, my love. What can I do? I hate to see you like this. What's wrong? Please tell me," she said softly, close to his face. He only lay there, and slowly his words faded into nothing. 

Natsumi lay down next to him and held him close to her.  She looked at his face, and all the anguish seemed to fade away.  He lay there peacefully sleeping, breathing roughly, as if he had a stuffy nose.  Natsumi looked at him and held his hand in hers.  

_I'll never leave you, Siegfried. You will never be alone again.  _

~~~~~~~~~~

He sneezed and she opened her eyes. She looked over at him and he was still sleeping. She looked above her as the trees covered them from the sunshine.  She sat up slowly feeling her back cracked. They had slept on rocks, grass, and branches. She twisted her back and bent down to her legs staying there for a minute.  She titled her head from side to side and let out a sigh.  She looked back at Siegfried, who was staring at her.  His eyes were green again, but he looked like he could hardly move.  

She moved down to meet his eyes; they followed her as she lay next to him.  He gazed at her with no expression. His eyes searched her face. It was as if he did not know her.  

"Are you alright?" she asked, caressing his cheek.  He moved his eyes to her hand, and put his hand on her arm.  He held her arm for a moment saying nothing.  He eyes only searched her face. He would not deviate.  

_"Yes," he said softly, a slight grin on his face. He sat up looking down at her, his hand on her face. He got on top of her and kissed her passionately. Natsumi looked up surprised by his reactions.  He only gazed her, almost saying "thank you" in one blink.  _

_"You did not leave me. I cannot tell you how much…" His voice was soft, like the wind. He gazed down at her, his arms circling her face.  _

"I would have stayed even if I didn't know you," she said, grinning.  "I just hope I won't have to kill you next time this happens."

_"Oh…vhy vould you vant to kill me?" he asked, surprised. He stood up looking down at her with a glare._

"Why do you think? You tried to slit my throat. I'm just supposed to let you kill me?" she said, sitting up, looking at him. 

Siegfried narrowed his eyes, and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Natsumi stood up, smiling, and ran after him.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't kill you quickly. I'd wait for a minute. ….I love you," she yelled, catching up to him. 

_"So…you vould kill me…..vithout ever thinking about my love for you," he said, stopping, tugging her arm. _

"Listen, Siegfried. I wouldn't kill you, if you were not trying to kill me. I have to protect myself. You understand that right?" she said, smiling. Siegfried shook his head in disbelief.

_"I vould not vant you to try to kill at all!" he said angrily, pulling her arm, and throwing her up against a tree.  Natsumi looked at Siegfried in shock, as he stood on inch from her face.  Her face suddenly turned angry and she straigtened her clothes. _

"Hit me! Is that what you want to do? Go ahead. You're fucked up, Siegfried! You are seriously fucked up!" she yelled, pushing him aside. Siegfried held his head down his hands on the tree.  "At least, I was here with you last night. At least I stayed and watched over you.  Any other girl would have left you, Siegfried. Isn't this what you wanted? Or do you constantly desire conflict with everyone and everything!"

Natsumi stared at him for a moment, not having the breath to say anything more. Siegfried only looked at the ground. He was lost in his own thoughts. He was lost in his own pity.

_She is right. Vhat can I do? She did stay vith me and all this time…I...I don't know. I am such an idiot. Maybe I need to go back to the asylum. I do not vant to hurt her anymore. I do not vant her to see me like that again. But she vill need me on her journey. She vill need me to help her._

He turned slowly to look at her. His face was expressionless, as he walked towards her.  The wind blew; his long hair covered his face. He hugged her, and she put her head on his shoulder.  She knew everything happened for a reason. She could not stay mad at a man like that.  There was something about him was non-threatening.  His eyes told the story, but all one need do is ask. 

They walked towards the clearing, hand in hand.  Natsumi's mind wondered to the father. She felt like her father, lecturing Siegfried like a child. But he was in a way; he was a child inside his soul.  Did he have to grow up fast? She didn't know. She figured what sent him over the edge was his father.  She could not imagine the look on his face when he found out he killed his own father.  

They walked into the clearing and started gathering up their things.  They had planned to go and try to retrieve shards on their journey to the Grand Shrine of Palagea, Astaroth's stronghold.  

_"There, is man, Cervantes, who possesses fragments of Soul Edge, and uses the swords power for evil to kill innocent people. We must go to Valencia, Spain, and defeat Cervantes and obtain the shards," he said, fastening his saddle to the horse.  _

"Is Cervantes the only one who possesses the fragments or are there more to be found?" she said, throwing her clothes into a sack.  

_"No, Cervantes is one of many, but maybe not. From vhat I remember, the shards vhere found by Cervantes, his estranged daughter Ivy, Voldo of the Money Pit, and a monster by the name of Charade," he said, solemnly, walking towards her. He paused in front of her as she bent over gathering her things.  _

She looked up at him and smiled. Siegfried stood there staring down at her, wanting to tell her so many things.  He was so worried that if he were exposed to any of the shards they would control him. He was afraid to turn into the monster that plagued his mind not so long ago. Natsumi stood up pulling her sack over her back.  She looked at Siegfried and grinned, walking over to put her sack near the horse.  Siegfried followed her and stood near her gazing.

Natsumi walked over to the tent and went inside to look through her messenger bag. She pulled out her pouch of gold ducats, and counted them.  Siegfried soon followed her and sat next to her.  Natsumi didn't notice he was beside her until he kissed her cheek. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  He took her pouch and laid it beside her.  He slowly moved on top of her as she slowly laid back. Siegfried only looked at her. He did not move nor flinched nor blink. His eyes had there prey and they were not going to give up easily.

_"I once had the sword, and the sword once had me.  I killed for it, people died under its blade. I cannot be the one to kill again. For it I vill not bow no more. I love you, but I vill say this…I cannot control vhat happens if…." he voice floated on air. The words especially for Natsumi. Natsumi looked up at him, and frowned, putting her hand on his cheek.  _

"I will kill them all before that happens. I have no more fear, Siegfried. I know what it is in my heart that I have to do. I will not fail. I will get my sword and destroy all who possess a fragment of Soul Edge. You will suffer no more, my love," Natsumi spoke softly, but her voice had an undertone of anger. Siegfried moved down to kiss her, his green eyes were soft, and his mouth had a slight smile. Natsumi held her eyes open as Siegfried moved his tongue tenderly in her mouth. He suddenly removed his tongue from her mouth and held her. His muscular body lay on hers as if he was a piece of clothing.  

"What is it about me?" she asked, holding him in her arms. "What is it about me that you love so much?" Siegfried lifted his head to meet you eyes. He grinned and kissed her forehead. 

_"I like that you are bold and…." Natsumi cut him off, and touched his face._

"No…say it in German. I love how it sounds coming from your lips," she said, smiling at him. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered.

_"__Ich liebe dich, weil Sie schön sind. Ich liebe dich, weil Sie mich Lachen bilden. Ich liebe dich, weil Sie intelligent sind. Ich liebe dich, weil Sie schöne Augen haben. Ich liebe dich, weil Sie mit mir blieben. Ich liebe dich, weil Sie nicht niemand sonst sind, aber Sie.__" _

_(I love you because you are beautiful. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you are smart. I love you because you have beautiful eyes. I love you because you stayed with me. I love you because you are not anyone else, but you.)_

Natsumi looked up at Siegfried and gave him a silly grin. Siegfried moved his eyes around in a silly fashion and grinned.

"I don't know what you said but I loved it," Natsumi laughed. Siegfried hugged her very tightly and gazed at her. "Ok, silly boy, let's get up." Siegfried gave her a fake frown and quickly jumped off her. 

Natsumi sat up and grabbed her pouch of gold dukats. Siegfried looked over her shoulder, and widened his eyes. Natsumi looked at him and smiled. 

"Ok, I have….85…86...87.  I have 87 dukats left. Do you think this will last us a while?"

_"Yes, that should last us 6 months if ve spend carefully," _he said, his voice low_.  "If ve sleep in tents it could last us a year."_ The certainty in his voice was pleasing to Natsumi. She had no problem with sleeping in a tent, but she longed for a comfortable mattress to rest her aching back.  

"I want to sleep on a bed for once. I don't think my back can take the ground anymore," she sighed, leaning back on Siegfried.  Siegfried caressed her black hair leaning down to kiss her delicate lips.  

_"Ve must finish packing and go into town and buy supplies before ve go," _said Siegfried, crawling out of the tent.  Natsumi followed slowly grabbing her pouch of gold dukats. _"We must buy a small vagon to pull our belongings."  Natsumi rolled her eyes behind Siegfried's back and glanced at his pile of armor next to his horse. _

Her heart was set on her beloved sword. It called to her, and she could feel its energy radiating in her. Many images ran through her mind and she stood outside the tent looking at the sky. Tears ran down her caramel cheeks as she thought of her father. _ She hoped her father wasn't upset that she had been gone so long. Her eyes seemed to close on there own as she dreamed of his comforting embrace._

~~~~~~~~~~

His boots shuffled along the grass pacing back and forth. He looked towards the ground running his hand through his hair.  The night she arrived, his heart raced breathing new life into him.  Her light brown eyes seemed to be as the flicker of flames.  Her flawless hands clasped the beautiful sword tightly as he looked on. His eyes followed the features of her body almost compelling him to reach for her. Did she actually have such an affect on him? He rubbed his eyes hoping to clear his brain of the mad spell she had cast on him.  

_Come and see me before you go. You must. I will die if I do not see you burning eyes again. I will follow you to make sure you are all right.  I will not listen to what they say. I know you love me deep within your heart. I know you do not want to go away without me._

Kilik's mind filled with words that comforted him, but his heart knew the truth. He knew she would never love him. She had Siegfried. The dark angel. The beautiful soul in purgatory. The one he once loved not long ago.  She lifted him out of the darkness and brought him into light.  He knew Siegfried would never let her out of his sight. 

A horse neighed and Kilik looked up to see her on its back and Siegfried pulling it along.  Kilik eyes widened looking her bouncing on top of the horse. It seemed that she had never been on one. Siegfried stopped the horse and patted its head. Kilik heard her laughter as she slipped off the horse and into Siegfried's arms. Natsumi kissed Siegfried's cheek as he gazed at her smiling. Siegfried pulled the horse towards the fire pit while Natsumi straightened out her clothes. 

She moved her delicate hands through her black hair and made a ponytail with her scrunchy.  She turned her head towards Kilik and noticed he was looking at her.  She stood there for a moment as his brown eyes devoured her. She slowly walked towards him with a big smile. Kilik's heartbeat got faster as she got closer, he stepped back a little trying to give his heart room.  

"Hi," she said, putting her hand in the air. She wore black pantaloons and an oversized white shirt, her jean jacket pulled over her shoulders.  "What are you doing standing here, huh?" She put one hand on her hip and gave him a shy smile. He only looked in her beautiful eyes and tried to speak.

"Just being alone," said Kilik, not really knowing what to say.  "You have come to say goodbye?" He ran a nervous hand through his brown hair, looking at her the whole time. She smiled and let her hand hang on her side. 

"Yeah, we are actually going to buy a small wagon, to carry all of Siegfried's armor." She rolled her eyes and looked to the ground.  "I told him he only needs one set, but he insisted on having it all." She gave a short chuckle and walked to a tree near Kilik. He followed her with his eyes and walked towards her.  "I love this tree. It just sways with the winds, like its talking to me. I'll miss it." She hugged the tree smiling, as its branches seemed to hug her back. 

Kilik slowly walked up behind her and slowly put his arms around her slender waist. He held her close to him and smelled the sweet scent of her hair.   Natsumi did not push him away, because she knew Kilik was in love with her. She would allow one him last time to see her, and to touch her. 

Kilik kissed her head and moved to her neck, but that is where she stopped him.  She waved him away with her hand and walked towards the fire pit.  Kilik walked quickly towards her and went to grab her hand until he saw Siegfried walking towards her.  Kilik stopped and stared at Siegfried, who was glaring at him.  

Kilik stood with his hand on his forehead.  His frustration would not let him get over her. He looked at her as Siegfried held her close to him. Siegfried turned around to look at Kilik only briefly and sat on a log.  Xianghua and Maxi sat with them talking and shaking hands, wishing them a safe journey. 

"I hope that your journey is a success," said Xianghua, comfortingly. "Are you sure you do not want us to go with you?" Her eyes were filled with worry. 

_"Ve vill be find, Xianghua. She has me to protect her," said, Siegfried, putting his hand on Natsumi's leg. Natsumi smiled at him, he was so reassuring, and kind.  She looked up at Kilik, who walked around them. He sat on the log near Maxi, patting his friend on the back.  _

"We travel to Valencia, Spain to find Cervantes. Siegfried told me that Cervantes has turned into the monster he once was," said Natsumi, looking at her hands. "I just remembered I have to buy another sword since that BEAST Astaroth has mine." Xianghua looked at Natsumi thinking to herself. She got up and walked to her tent while everyone looked at her confused. She appeared back outside carrying her beloved sword. She stood in front of Natsumi and handed her the sword.  

Natsumi stood up in shock looking at Xianghua's beautiful sword.  The sword had blue and gold inlay and the hilt was light, almost like her own sword.  Natsumi thrust the sword forward using her wrist, and swung it around her head.  She looked at Xianghua with a thankful gaze. 

"I can't take this sword from you. What if you need it?" asked Natsumi, she couldn't help but think that she was taking something dear to Xianghua.  

"No take it. You will need it more than I will. I am going back to China. I will get another sword there. Go ahead. You need it on your journey," said Xianghua, sternly. Natsumi eyes filled with tears, and she put her arms around Xianghua. 

"Thank You. I wont keep it. I'll give it back to you someday," she said, softly in Xianghua ear.  Natsumi smiled widely at her dear friend and sat back on the log. "I hope to see you all when my journey is over. I will miss you all." Siegfried leaned over to hug her, and wiped her tears with his smooth hands.  He stood up pulling her off the log. 

_"Ve must go now," he said, simply. Running his fingers through his loose golden hair.  His sad eyes looked at Natsumi then he turned them to Maxi and Kilik.  He tuned his body to his friends and walked towards them. __"I vill miss you both, my friends." His voice saddened as he put his hand out to shake theirs.  He turned around, and walked towards Xianghua and gave her a friendly hug. _

Natsumi walked over to Kilik and Maxi and hugged them both. She noticed that Kilik did not want to let her go.  She could feel the sorrow within him, and wept inwardly for him.  She pulled away looking at his face and smiled.  Siegfried grabbed her hand and glared at Kilik once more.  Natsumi looked back at her friends and waved at them, as she mounted the horse.  

"I'll miss you all," she said again, smiling. She waved her hand in the air as Siegfried pulled the horse into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried stopped the horses outside of the village's stable and walked in. He eyes a couple of wagon walking in front of them and examining them.  He noticed a small wagon and walked around it, and started to kick it, checking for sturdiness. He looked around him as he heard footsteps approaching him.  A young man, with brown hair and blue eyes walked towards him with a big smile.  

"Can I help you, sir?" said the boy, his voice high.  He wore a worn tunic and hay was scattered over his brown rompers.  

_"I vant to buy this vagon and I need to it mounted to my horse," said Siegfried, looking at the wagon. _

"Yes, sir," said the boy, walking towards the wagon. Siegfried walked back outside to Natsumi and held his arms out to her. She jumped down from the horse sadly, walked to the wall of the stable, and leaned on it.  

_"What's vrong?" he said, walking to her. He lifted her chin with his finger and gave her an annoyed glare.  Natsumi looked into his eyes, to find out what she wanted to know.  His sorrowful gaze let her know that he was keeping something inside. Natsumi turned her head towards the door as the young man dragged out the wagon.  _

The man looked at the couple confused then went back to mounting the wagon on the horse.  Siegfried moved her head towards him and moved closer to her. He kissed her passionately, putting his arms around her waist.  Natsumi tried to push him away but he kept his grasp tight around her moving her into the place he wanted her.  He brushed his lips on her soft cheek, kissing it and licking her ear.  

_"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. _"Vhatever I did, I am sorry." _ He rubbed his soft lips on her ear, and held her tight.  She moved her hands on his back, and kissed his neck.  She looked up to see the blue-eyed boy staring at them. Natsumi eyes narrowed as the boy looked on in shock.  Her light brown eyes seemed to talk to him as he connected with them.  She buried her face on Siegfried's shoulder, her lips caressing his cheek.  He brought his eyes to hers and kissed not caring who was watching.  The young man stared intently as Natsumi's gazed turned to him once more. He would be one of many to meet the woman who ended a man's existence.  _

~~~~~~~~~~

Green fields lining wooden fences, was their constant landscape. Natsumi loved nature, and would go out of her way to gaze as a swaying tree or a lovely red rose.  Siegfried, being more introverted, thought to himself, calmly.  He thought about her mostly. Everything about her enchanted him.  Her beautiful light brown eyes, her smile, her soft skin, and the way she smelled.  He looked at the horse's hair blow in the wind as it pulled them along in the wagon.  He was thinking of going to Ostrheinsburg Castle, to bury some old demons. He needed to see his beloved castle one more time. He had not told Natsumi where he was headed; he knew she would not understand.  

He glanced at her and she looked around her with a steady grin on her face.  He had gotten afraid of telling her things because she was so out spoken, which was unheard of for a woman to be.  He had gotten use to her preferences for sex, food, and violence.  She was a person who would be happy one minute then angry the next. He would not know what would anger her, and she would slap him across the face. He tolerated it because he loved her, but she always questioned him. She didn't know why he loved her.  

Natsumi turned to Siegfried, who she figured was lost in his own thoughts.  She looked at his smooth milky face, and smiled to herself.  His beautiful long hair was flowing with the wind, and his eyes seemed to be wondering.  He held on to the reigns of the horse tightly, moving his position on the wagon. He spoke to her sporadically, which really made her angry. It was as if they didn't know each other. After Astaroth stole her sword, two weeks had pasted. She was waiting to see if he would be competent enough to go with her.  He was depressed, and was threatening to kill himself.  She saw the sorrow in his eyes everyday. He would smile for her, but she could see it in his face. She could see the pain that clouded his beautiful green eyes.  She laid a gentle hand on his leg and squeezed it. 

"You alright?" she asked, softly, moving closer to him.  Siegfried looked at her and grinned, slightly. He put his right hand in her, still looking at the road. He caressed it, intersected her hand with his.  Natsumi loved that about him, so comforting, and yet secretive.  "I know you are depressed. I know your going through a lot. I didn't want you to come. I can see how sad you are in your eyes.  I offer you my hand and you smile, but you tell me nothing. What is the matter?"

_"I…I need to go to Ostrheinsburg…I…" he said, softly, being interrupted. _

"Ostrheinsburg? Why do you want to go there?" she said, concerned. 

_"I must to see it once more. My beloved castle," he said his voice trailing. _

"But why do you want to go back to the place where you were that monster?" she asked, moving close to his face.  

_"I must have one more look. The demons must leave my body. I am hope that they vill leave there." He looked at Natsumi who was gazing at him. _"You understand?"_  His voice was so soft and inviting, she did not want to disagree with him.  She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.  _

"Yes, I understand," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  "I hope that you will be free of pain and sorrow.  I can't wait for the moment to see you truly happy again."  Siegfried put his free arm around her, and grinned to himself.

_"Neither can I, my love. Neither can I."_

~~~~~~~~~~

The crumbling walls of Ostrheinsburg towered over them as they walked towards the gates.  Hand in hand, they neared the gates slowly, for Siegfried knew what evil could lurk inside the walls.  He slowly pushed open the tall gate and walked cautiously through it.  He let go of Natsumi's hand, throwing his Zweihander over his shoulder.  Natsumi held Xianghua's blade at her side, feeling the uneasiness creep through her mind.  

"How could you stand this place? It's horrible. I can tell there has been death ten-fold here," said Natsumi, glumly.  Siegfried held out his free hand saying nothing, as Natsumi reached for it.  He led her slowly to the opened tall doors and walked inside.  

Natsumi looked up in wonder as she scaled the giant foyer of the castle. An iron chandelier hanged from the high ceiling and was covered with cobwebs. The walls were lined with old tapestries; some were damaged by fire. Natsumi could still smell it as the dusty scent filled her nose. She walked towards a big wooden table, which was turned on its side. She swiped her finger on one of its leg, moving the dust around her fingers.  She looked up above a great stone fireplace and saw a damaged picture. The slashes that tore through the pictures looked intentional. Natsumi shook her head, annoyed by the carelessness of the culprit.  

She stood still, noticing the sound of Siegfried's iron boots clanking against the stone floor, was gone.  She quickly turned around, as her dark hair covered her face. Her eyes darted to the large staircase and the far side of the foyer, but she did not see him. She walked quickly around the large table and walked towards a hallway on the left side of the staircase.    

"Siegfried," she called softly, narrowing her eyes down the dark stone hall.  When he didn't answer, her heart began to beat faster. "Siegfried?" she called, again, but never received a reply.  She slowly walked through the darkened hall looking around her whenever she heard a foreign noise.  Suddenly, a flash of light penetrated the darkened hall and lit up Natsumi's lovely face.  She ran towards it then came upon a large ruined chapel. Siegfried was kneeled below a broken stained glass image of St. Martin.  He was praying, his hands folded in front of him, his lovely green eyes closed.  Natsumi titled her head, as a tear fell from her eye. 

_He is a simple man, yet everything his does presents complexity.  He looks so beautiful there. Finally in peace. Ready to be released of his demons. _

Natsumi walked towards Siegfried, slowly, carefully. She hoped not to make a sound, but then she hoped he was in heaven.  She wanted him full of life, and happy again.  He turned around suddenly looking at her with tears in his eyes.  He twisted himself around rising on his feet.  He walked towards her as if he was in a trance. His eyes never blinked or looked away from her eyes.  He raised an iron hand to her cheek, and pulled her towards him.  His gentle lips brushed against her, his tears mixing with the tears she had wept.  His tongue seemed to weld with her as he wildly moved it within her mouth.  Natsumi pulled away with a gasp, breathing for air.  She held on to her lover, as his eyes seemed to become her own.  

"Why is every moment with you is like a dream?" she asked, softly. Siegfried only smiled, the smile that was rarely shown, but always welcomed.   Siegfried eyes narrowed and turned to his left looking at the entrance to the chapel.  Natsumi's eyes followed as she clutched Xianghua's sword tightly.  Siegfried freed her of his embrace and picked up his sword from the ground.  Suddenly they heard the repeated sounds of clanking metal.  The couple held their swords in attack stance, ready for whatever would appear in the chapel.  

A knight clad in armor appeared from the entrance.  As he walked slowly towards them, more knights appeared, holding their swords.  They stood in front of the shocked, Siegfried and Natsumi, ready for attack.  The last knight who appeared through the entrance walked to the front of his army and removed his helmet. Long brown hair appeared with grey eyes shooting like darts. He proudly walked closer to them looking at them both in disgust. 

"I am Reginald Diefendorf, first captain of the knights of the Teutonic order!  We are here to arrest you on crimes of genocide! Drop your weapons!" yelled the proud captain, glaring at Siegfried. 

Siegfried and Natsumi stood there unafraid, daring them to touch them.  Natsumi stepped closer to the knight, holding her sword in front of her. The captain stepped back narrowing his eyes at the foreign women who walked towards him. 

"You will have to go through me, before I will let you lay a finger on him," she shouted, her voice full of anger. 

"Right, it is your choice, whore. Kill her," demanded the captain, slapping the arm of one of his knights.  The knight rushed towards her swinging his sword towards her head. Natsumi thrust her head back the sword missing her head by an inch. She advanced on the knight swinging her sword at him as he tried to block her.  She twirled her sword around her body, kicking the knight in the head, and stomach. The knight fell to the ground, dropping his sword beside him. Natsumi ran to him screaming and pierced his iron breastplate with Xianghua's sword.  She pushed the sword down deeper, feeling the knight shake, as the last breath flowed from his lips. She slowly pulled her sword out of the torso of the dead knight and held her sword to her face.  

"Today!" she shouted, walking backwards towards Siegfried. "You will all die, violently, and mercilessly. But hear me now! You will all DIE IN HELL!" Siegfried glared at the captain, and held it sword to his side. 

"You have made a deadly mistake, whore! You will burn,……and burn you shall!" The captain shouted, signaling his knights to attack.  The knights obeyed running towards their enemies screaming. Natsumi and Siegfried followed suit, as the clashing of metal began to sound.  

Natsumi swung her sword furiously right and left, blocking attacks from the four knights who charged her.  She cautiously cornered a knight and the other three tried to stab her. She twirled around and around dodging and kicking her adversaries.  She jump kicked the cornered night and sliced off his head. The other three screamed and charged at her with more force.  Natsumi held her sword behind her back as she kicked and pushed the knights into each other. They charged for her again, swinging their long swords around her body. She jumped up and bent down as their swords threatened to mutilate her.  She grabbed the head of one of the knights, and snapped his neck.  

She kicked one of the other knights in the shin, and sliced off his arms when he revealed their weak spots.  The man dropped his sword in horror and looked down at his severed limbs.  He slowly fell to the ground, shaking from shock.  The last knight did not gaze upon his fallen friend long. He rushed towards Natsumi, and swung his sword at her head. Natsumi did a several back flips, as the knight ran after her.  Natsumi swung her sword around her head, and jumped up on the knights shoulders. She arched her back, putting her hands on the ground and flung him over the ruined wall.  With no time to rest, she looked over at Siegfried, who was doing some damage of his own.  

He was surrounded by at least six knights, swinging his sword like thunder.  He swung his sword hard at a group of knights tossing them backwards, and swung his body around, slamming his sword into more of the knights.  

Natsumi quickly looked at the unmasked captain who was glaring at her with a hint of shock in his eyes.  She ran towards him swing her sword, as he unsheathed his own. He ran after her throwing his sword on top of hers pushing down it to over power her.  

"You will die, whore," he said, through his teeth. Natsumi thrust her sword upwards pushing the captain to the side. She punched his face, and sliced the side of his cheek.  He touched his cheek wiping the blood on his armor. He charged at her screaming, swing his sword from side to side. Natsumi laughed at him, teasing him.  His skill with the sword was elementary compared to the master technique she possessed.  

"Go!" she yelled, blocking his advances. "Run away! Or die! Just like your friends!" The captain jumped up and slammed his sword to the ground, missing Natsumi by an inch.  Natsumi laughed, blocking his attacks with little effort. She was becoming accustomed to killing. She did not even wince when she slammed her sword into the knight's armor. 

Growing impatient, she grabbed the captain's arm and kicked him to the ground. He struggled to get up, but Natsumi held him to the ground with her foot. Suddenly, she jumped on him balancing herself as he twisted around with pain. She laughed, jumped down, and straddled him.  She grabbed his sword and threw it behind her.  The captain looked at her with shock, and tried effortlessly to remove her from on top of him.  She laughed as he grabbed her legs trying to lift her grasp from around his waist.  She quickly put her face in front his, smiling slyly.  She grabbed his face, and squeezed it laughing.  

"So?" she teased. "Who is going to die now?" She moved her hand to his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. The captain only gazed at the mysterious woman as she began to kiss him savagely.  His body went limp; his only movement was tongue within her mouth. She pulled away, pushing his head to the ground.  Why did he kiss her back? He did not know, but he knew it was about control.

She stood up slowly, kicking him in the side.  He winced keeping his eyes on the enchantress, who seemed to cool his rage. 

"Whore?" she said, coldly. "I don't think so." She quickly walked towards Siegfried, who was finishing off the last of the knights, but she stopped.  She turned around quickly, the captain's gaze still upon her. She slowly walked back towards his exposed leg, on the side of his armor. 

"I can't let you leave with nothing to show for it can I?" Her voice was cold but soft. She lifted her sword and thrust it into his leg. The captain screamed out in pain, grabbing his newly opened wound, as Natsumi withdrew her sword.  She looked up at Siegfried, who was hastily running towards her.  He grabbed her arm and led her out of the Chapel.  He face was filled with anger, and pain.  He squeezed her arm tightly his fingers into her skin.

_"You may have time for games, but I do not. I vont see it again!" he yelled, pulling her out into the foyer.  _

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, dumbfounded.  Siegfried threw her arm to the side, and turned to her. 

_"How dare you?!" he screamed. __"HOW DARE YOU!?"  He jumped at her, slapping her face. He reached for her throat, and slammed her against the foyer's wall.  _"I am fighting for my life, and you are kissing that…that…swine. I do not have time for your childishness." _ He let go of her throat and marched out of the tall iron doors.  Natsumi felt her tears slide over her mouth. She slowly walked after Siegfried, holding her hand on her throat.  _

Siegfried sat on the wagon looking forward. His thoughts were murderous, but focused.  He did not look at her as she sat beside him.  The distance between them was far, but understandable.  

"I'm sorry, Siegfried. I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," said Natsumi, tears rolling down her cheek.  "I'm so sorry, Siegfried, but do not hit me again." Her voice went cruel. The words coming out quickly.  Siegfried looked at her quickly and then back at the road. 

_"I vont promise anything to someone who does not truly love," he said, his voice tenderly soft.  _

"I do love you. I don't love the guy, Siegfried. I just…" he said, moving closer to him. 

_"Oh…but you see. You do not have to love. You give one look, one wink, one smile, and they are yours. I know….it happened to me….and it happened to Kilik," he said, coldly.  _"I saw the captain move his tongue within your mouth. I saw him; hold your hand to his face. I see it all, but you do not see my sorrow. I vant to kill you, so that you vill not hurt again. So...you vill not ruin men's lives."__

Natsumi moved her eyes towards her hands and shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears, as she jumped off the wagon and ran into the forest.  Siegfried pulled on the reigns and jumped off the wagon running after her. Natsumi ran and jumped over hanging branches, tripping over one finally.  She laid there crying, holding her hands to her eyes.  She felt a familiar touch on her cheek, and pulled her hands away. 

"I'm not like that. I do not ruin men's lives. I…I…I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry. I know Kilik is in love with me. But I don't love him, I love you.  Am I not convincing, Siegfried?" she cried, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.  He looked at her giving her a slight grin. 

_"Yes, I know," he simply said, every so softly.  He picked her up off the ground, and carried her back to the wagon. His long hair, brushing the side of her face as he walked.  He kissed her before he sat her in the wagon, and smiled. Natsumi yawned putting her hand over her mouth. _

"I'm tired," she said, stretching her arms. 

_"Then lie down in the back. Ve need all the rest we can get. Our journey takes far. To Valencia," he said, raising his voice a little. _"Ve must go."__

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes:  Well……I suppose I must write Chapter 5, now that you are done. *sly smile* I just wonder where I'll get the time. I have three English classes…oh no..!!! Just kidding.

I hope to put up chapter 5 before the month is out. I hope you liked this chapter…had an awful hard time writing it, I tell you. R&R….please..  :)

  



	5. The French Obsession

Summary:  Natsumi is adopted by Japanese man. Her love in the past, Siegfried Schtauffen, and her trouble with the future takes her on the adventure of her life. She reclaims her glory through hardships, and lust, but overcomes all obstacles with the Sword of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Soul Calibur series. The History, Characterizations, and Design are the sole property of Namco.

"New Balance" is a trademark of New Balance Athletic Shoe, Inc.

"Fallen Embers" and "Marble Halls" are the sole property of Enya and/or Warner Bros. Intl.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5!, what can I say. This chapter isn't really rated R. I'd say PG-13. Warning! Shonen-ai! I hope you like this chapter. I was kind of thinking about what I should include. Sort of iffy, sometimes where my direction takes me. Sorry but it's going to be long. R&R 

**The Sword of Light**

by Elysium's Hour

~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 5: The French Obsession_

~~~~~~~~~~

France – 16th century

The air was growing cool, and the leaves were beginning to change.  Natsumi looked up at the sky, as she lay in the wagon. She was sick, and they had not reached a town in days. They had been on the roads for two weeks now, and it was not going well. Siegfried was too proud to stop at the cottages they passed to ask for help.  She hadn't spoken to him for two days.  He spoke to her not expecting an answer, trying to calm her nerves. She was wrapped in blankets, wearing layers of clothing.  They needed a bath, and fresh clothes, but Siegfried would not budge.  She closed her eyes, and thought of her warm bed at home.  She could feel the warmth of her father's love, when she was sick as a child.  The world stopped for her, and he gave her his undivided attention.  She wished that she were never given the sword. She wanted to go back home, and Siegfried was driving her crazy.  He was talking to himself now, laughing, and kicking at the wagon.  He was growing insane, though he already was in a way.  He told her of 16th century ways. He told her people would go without baths for months.  She opened her eyes, and coughed.  He smelled awful, and she couldn't stand it anymore.  His blonde hair was matted, and his face smudged with dirt. His clothing was worn, dirty, and full of holes. Natsumi had never gone without a bath or a shower this long.   They were in the south of France, riding past little cottages, and shacks.  Siegfried had confused himself, and figured he took a wrong turn somewhere.  Natsumi was fed up because he wouldn't let her help him. He was sick too; she assumed he had the influenza. He voice was scratchy, as mucus ran down his nose. He began yelling at her, wondering why she would not talk to him.  She rolled her eyes, and turned on her side.  The wagon began to turn and darkness clouded her eyes. Siegfried steered the wagon into a forest trail and stopped it.  He jumped back into the wagon, and sat next to her. Natsumi covered her nose when his smell hit her face.

"Siegfried, I'm serious. We need baths, and new clothing. We can't keep riding forever. We need to stop somewhere," cried Natsumi, sniffling. Siegfried wiped his nose with his sleeve, and narrowed his eyes at her.  Natsumi closed her eyes, and shook her head.  "Well!" She yelled, tugging his arm.  He only lay down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  They both were too ill to do anything. 

_"Let us sleep. That is all. Sleep," he said, simply.  He rubbed his hand over her arm, and squeezed her. He let out a sigh, which sounded more like blowing air into a balloon. Natsumi lay there annoyed, and closed her eyes to see her warm bed again.  She was asleep soon, and dreamt of sitting by a fire with all the food she could eat.  Siegfried sat by her, his face clean, and his green eyes shining. He wore black, and kept a smile on his face.  She smiled back at him, and grabbed a piece of bread and devoured it.  Natsumi smiled in her sleep, this was what she wanted.  She wanted to feel the soft comfort of the warm bed. She wanted to feel the fresh smell of new clothes.  She wanted Siegfried and her to take a bath. She did not know how they would. She learned that the people of this time were not too keen on taking baths, because it opened their pores. This would bring diseases into their bodies, or so they thought. She never understood that, she loved Siegfried, but he was disgusting when it came to hygiene.  The last bath they had was in a little clear pond deep within a forest in Northwest Germany.  It really did not do any good, because they had no soap. Siegfried wiped scented oil over his body, and told her that was that people used it all the time.  His teeth were surprisingly clean and white. He had a jar of mint leaves and red wine vinegar and used it as mouth wash. Natsumi used it a lot, because it actually worked well.  _

Natsumi felt the wagon move and slowly opened her eyes.  She moved her head slightly around towards Siegfried, his arms were still around her. He was snoring loudly, and she had to cover her hears.  She lifted her head up and saw a woman on a horse following the wagon.  The wagon moved slowly, down the wooden trail.  The woman looked down at Natsumi, and smiled.  Her brown hair was slightly grey, and she had it stuff in a bonnet.  Her eyes were stern yet soft, and her wrinkled face seemed stiff.  Natsumi lay her head down and looked up at the sky.  She did not wake Siegfried, because she knew that they were being helped.  The pain in her head made her winced, and she closed her eyes.  Siegfried's arms squeezed her waist, as he moved his head closer to her shoulder.  The wagon stopped and Natsumi opened her eyes, she saw the face of an old man staring down at her. She sat up quickly, startled, and shook Siegfried. He snorted and sat up quickly, looking around.  He rubbed his eyes with his hand and narrowed his them at the old man.  The old man had a long white beard and little blue eyes.  He had long grey hair, which was tied into a ponytail. He smiled at the two of them, and held out his hand.  Siegfried slowly moved his hand to shake the old man's hand. Natsumi smiled at him, and unwrapped herself from the cocoon of blankets.  A trail of mucus made its way out of Siegfried's nose, and Natsumi cringed. He wiped it away on his sleeve, and grinned at her.  She sighed, and jumped off the wagon.

"Where about, are you young ones from?" asked the old man, walking around the wagon. Siegfried walked to the old man, and smiled.

_"I believe, old stranger, that ve are lost. I got confused and I think I took a vrong road," he said, proudly, sniffling. _

"Oh, I see. A German, are you?" asked the old man, narrowing his eyes at Siegfried. Siegfried turned around and looked at Natsumi, then back at the old man. 

_"Yes, I am," said Siegfried, running his hand over his nose.  The old man looked over at Natsumi, and pressed his lips together. _

"Who might she be?" he asked, pointing to Natsumi. Natsumi gave the old man an annoyed glare, and sighed.  He seemed to be asking them irrelevant questions, very slowly, and in an extremely ridiculous manner. She almost laughed when she thought about it. Siegfried turned around and looked at Natsumi, as he held his arm out to her. 

_"This is…uhh…this is…Natsumi," replied Siegfried, looking at her, nervously. _

"What's that?" asked the old man, stepping closer to get a look at Natsumi. The old woman walked out of the stable and stared at the couple, brushing a strand of hair out of her hair.  Natsumi looked over at her, and gave her a desperate look. The woman smiled and walked towards the three. 

"Oh stop it. You old goat. She is not some animal. She is a person. I'm sorry. Louis can be strange sometimes. Come on in, I'll make us some food," the old woman, motioned for them to follow her inside the cottage. Siegfried smiled, and grabbed Natsumi hand, leading her into the doorway.  She quickly snatched it away; because that was the hand, he used to wipe his nose.  

_"Vhat?" he said, softly. Natsumi shook her head, and pushed him through the doorway.  The old woman pulled out a pot of flour from a cupboard, and began to light the wood below a cauldron.  Natsumi and Siegfried just stood in front her staring.  The woman looked up at them, and smiled._

"Do not  be shy," she said, excitedly. "Make yourselves at home. I'll have Louis heat the bath for you both. Oh, by the way, I am Adelaide DeMatin, and you met Louis." Adelaide walked back outside and yelled Louis's name. Natsumi and Siegfried looked at the pot of flour, and licked their lips.  They imagined biscuits and cakes. Butter and fruit preserves smeared over the delicious bread that sat on the wooden counter.  Siegfried turned his eyes to Natsumi, and smiled.  He felt sorry, grabbed her face, and kissed her. She pulled away of course, as she was overwhelmed with his stench.  

"Yuck, Siegfried," she said, solemnly.  "I long for a bath. I'm so relieved." Siegfried gave her an annoyed look, and shrugged.  

_"I tell you already, that it is not same as your time. I smell before and vomen love me," he said, glaring at her.  Natsumi felted a smiled form across her face.  She began laughing, holding her hand over her mouth. Siegfried gave her a confused looked, and pushed her slightly.  She stumbled back, but continued to laugh.  He smiled and pushed her again, playfully.  He moved her head to his underarm, as she tried to pull away.  She laughed, covering her nose, and fell to the ground.  Siegfried lay on top of her, trying to remove her hands from her face.  They quickly stood up, when they heard the door open again.  Adelaide walked in with a huge smile on her face.  She was carrying cloths, and a bottle of oil. _

"Follow me, Louis is preparing the bath as we speak," said Adelaide, in a high mousey voice.  "You must tell me how you two got lost. When we saw you, we thought you were dead. We could not just let you sleep in your wagon."  Adelaide led the couple to the barn, which was near the back of the cottage.  Chickens ran past there legs as they made there way to the door. Inside the barn, was a big wooden basin. Iron pipes lead from the basin to the outside. Siegfried looked at the basin in wonder, as Natsumi gave a slight smile.  

"What's this?" asked Natsumi, looking at Adelaide.  She walked closer to the basin and peered over the top. The water boiled and the steam rose to her face.  

"Louis, there, is an inventor. He builds little contraptions, and things. He built this bath. What he does is…well…come…let me show you." Adelaide grabbed Natsumi's arm a led out of the back door of the barn. Siegfried followed quickly, exchanging glances with Natsumi.  Outside, Louis was standing beside a well, and he was pushing a pump so he could pump water into a large wooden barrel. From the barrel was an iron pipe, which pumped water into an iron steamer of some sorts. A fire roared under an iron basin, and that water was pumped into the basin inside the barn.  Natsumi looked at Siegfried, who was walking around the weird contraption in awe.  "The only trouble is that you have to pump the water in yourself. It's a lot of work, but Louis doesn't mind. All of our neighbors come and use it all of time. It's quite popular"  Siegfried walked over to the well and looked inside it.  Natsumi smiled to herself, and then at Adelaide.  

"This is great. I can't tell you how much we appreciate your kindness towards us," said Natsumi, graciously.  Adelaide only smiled, and nodded her head.  She gave Natsumi the cloths and the oil and opened the barn door for her.  Siegfried walked hastily after her, and nodded at Adelaide, as he walked through the door. Natsumi began to pull of her clothes and shoes, when the door shut.  Siegfried pulled off his vest and shirt and walked behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and bit her neck.  Natsumi flinched, pushing him away, and walking onto the wooden stairs to the basin.  She slowly put her foot in the water, and pulled it out quickly.  She looked at Siegfried and gritted her teeth. He smiled, pulling off his rompers and his boots.  She slowly stepped in, as the hot water, scorched her skin.  She waded in the water for a little and then sat down. Siegfried dropped into the water without any trouble and put his head underneath it.  He quickly pulled his head back up, splashing his water drenched hair around.  He gave Natsumi a funny grin, as he wiped the water from his eyes.  

"Why don't you people invent soap already," cried Natsumi, beating down on the water with her hands.  Siegfried smiled at her, and waded towards her.  He put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her.  His moist tongue moved within her mouth, as he moved her legs onto his sides.  He moved her against the basin wall, and pushed inside her.  She shuddered, putting her arms around his neck.  They gazed at each other as Siegfried moved inside her, gently, slowly.  He caressed her cheek, and bit her lower lip, softly, pressing himself against her body.  She moved her lips against his, moaning quietly into his mouth.  He pushed her body against the wall of the basin and kissed her passionately.  He moved her body up and down against his shaft and moved his lips around her neck.  He moaned, smashing her against the basin again and again, as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her.  He kissed her, as if he had never kissed a woman before. Pulling her head to his, and devoured her lips.  She began to shake, and tightened her grasp around his neck. She let out a loud moan and threw her head back, as the pleasure exploded inside her.  Siegfried pressed her body against the basin hard, and released himself, rubbing his lips on her forehead. They held each other, breathing heavily, and kissing each other softly. Natsumi put her hand on Siegfried's head and pushed him away from her.  She smiled at him, and waded to the other side of the basin.  Holding her hand on her nose, she dunked her head into the water. She came back up and sneezed.  Siegfried stood in the same place, gazing at her. 

Natsumi wiped the water from her eyes, and ran her hands through her wet hair.  "You know, I wonder if we will survive this journey. You and I. I just don't know if it will happen." Siegfried waded towards her, and hugged her.

_"I'm sorry. I vill not be like that anymore. I vill listen to vhat you tell me. I'm sorry," he said, softly.  His embrace warmed, and Natsumi grinned. He was such a big baby when it came to her. He never wanted to make her unhappy. She had been the only woman that really understood him. He sighed, and put his hands on the top of her head.  Natsumi narrowed her eyes at him, and sighed. She was annoyed by this silly phase he was in now.  One day, while they were on the western border of France, he started singing at the top of his lungs.  German carols, and hymns were heard, from morning to night.  At first, Natsumi found this new exuberance in him, amusing, but after a couple of days, it got annoying.  Then when she got sick, he started talking to himself, and laughing at imaginary things.  Natsumi just sat and looked at him, in this amazed stupor. She had asked him, if he felt he was being released, but he told her something about cows and how they will rule the earth someday.  So, she dropped the subject.  She figured he was becoming a schizophrenic, for what reason, she didn't know.  _

She looked up at him, and gave him a slight smile. She grabbed his hands and slowly took them down from her head, but he put them back up there again. He laughed, and gave her a wild grin.  She grabbed his hands again and threw them at his sides. "Siegfried, you are scaring me. You know that."  His grin slowly turned into a frown, and then he grabbed her arm.  

_"I can't be happy. Vhy? Vhy von't you let me be happy? Can't I laugh? Can't I be silly?" he said, angrily. He eyes were almost burning, when he said this.  His voice seemed to rumble, with pain, and confusion. Natsumi looked at him amazed. He was becoming like her, one minute he was happy, silly and next he was angry.  She rolled her eyes, and pulled her arm out of his grasp. _

"What you are doing is not happiness or silliness. It's different. I know the difference between being happy and being just plain crazy. I am sorry, Siegfried, but there are changes going on in your mind that I don't understand. I worry about you. There are some people who go through this change, and no one knows why.  I am afraid for you. I love you," she said, caressing his cheek.  Siegfried's green eyes glistened and tears strolled down his cheeks. He knew his mind was in chaos. He would not admit to her, that sometimes he didn't remember her name.  He yelled at her so she would tell him something to bring him out of that dark void.  Just like now, he wanted her to weep and cry. He wanted her to take the blame for their problems instead of him.  Natsumi wiped the tears from his eyes, and grinned at him. She turned around and climbed out of the basin and down the wooden steps.  She grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her body.  She turned around to Siegfried, but she did not see him.  She walked to the basin and looked in.  He was underwater, his golden hair, flowing around him.  He jumped up, moving his wet blonde hair out of his face.  Natsumi closed her eyes, as the water splashed on her face.  She held out a cloth to Siegfried, with a smile on her face.  He grabbed it, and gave her a wicked grin.  

A tap at the barn door brought them out of their gaze. Natsumi turned towards the door, and wrapped the cloth tighter around her body.  

"Sorry to disturb you two. If you give me your clothing, I can wash and mend them for you. If you like," asked Adelaide, on the other side of the door. "Just leave them outside the door." 

"Thank you. We'll do that," yelled Natsumi, smiling.  She turned around to Siegfried, who was walking down the wooden steps.  He ran the cloth over his body, and then over his hair.  "I personally think we should throw them away." She walked over to her pile of clothes, and picked them up. She had a large hole on the thigh of her pantaloons.  She had worn Siegfried's black tunic, which was torn at the bottom.  She looked over at him; he was scratching his head, looking in confusion at his worn clothes.  

_"What do we wear?" he asked, throwing the clothes to the ground, sniffling. Before Natsumi could say anything, he tied the cloth around his waist, walked to the door of the barn, and opened it.  Natsumi's eyes widened as the door slammed behind him.  She ran to the door, cracking it just a little. _

"Siegfried? Where are you going?" she whispered. She watched him walked around the cottage, and put his hand in the air. Natsumi smiled, he always had a way of reassuring her.  She stayed at the door, waiting for him to appear again.  He did, carrying their large sack of clothes over his shoulder.  His muscular body glistened under the autumn sun, and his green eyes lit up.  He smiled as he neared the door, brushing a wet strand of hair from his face.  He threw the sack of clothes on the barn floor and looked through it. He pulled out a pair of brown rompers, and a red tunic.  He stood up examining them, but they weren't dirty or worn. He quickly put on the tunic, and looked at Natsumi.  She grabbed the scented oil and began to rub it over her body.  Siegfried grabbed the jar of mint and red wine vinegar out of the sack.  He opened the jar, drank some, and began swishing it around in his mouth.  Natsumi walked over to the sack and found clean pantaloons and one of Siegfried's tunics.  Siegfried held his head back and began to gargle the mint mouthwash. Natsumi looked up at him and smiled.   She put her hand on his torso, and squeezed his stomach. He looked down quickly, as little bit of mint mouthwash ran down his chin.  He grinned, touching her hand.  Though she knew, their journey would be a long and arduous one, Natsumi knew she would soon was at peace with the fate that was before her.  She knew she could rely on her love, Siegfried.  She knew that one day she would have to leave him, but at that moment, she knew she would never love anyone as she did him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The night was a quiet one. A night he had not seen since he was a child.  The nightmares of his past have haunted him ever since he was released of the evil powers of Soul Edge. They slept in the guest bedroom of the DeMatin's. The bed was more comfortable than he could ask for. Natsumi went right to sleep, as soon as she rested her head on the pillow. Siegfried lay there staring at his sleeping beauty, thinking of the love he had for her. He closed his eyes, as his mind thought of better things this night. His mother, Margaret. He hadn't dreamt of her in so many years.  He dreamt of her soothing voice, and the way she use to caress his hair, when she put him to sleep.  He remembered the time when he was covered with soot from the chimney. She had always told him not to play in the chimney when it was not lit, but he never listened.  Then one day, he tried to climb up the chimney, but he fell and was covered in soot.  He remembered his mother's exact words. _See, what did you tell you about playing in the chimney. _She laughed and helped him wash the soot off his face.  A smiled spread across his face, and he opened his eyes.  Natsumi slept quietly, her lovely eyes closed, and her mouth in a frown. He put his finger on her cheek, and moved it around in circles.  He knew she hated that. He didn't know why he did it.  It just happened. She suddenly opened her eyes, and glared at him.  He smiled and kissed her forehead.  She moved her slender hand up to his face, and caressed his cheek.  Siegfried cupped her hand in his, and squeezed it. 

_"I love you," he said, softly, kissing her hand. _"I always will, even vhen you leave me. I'll be there. In your heart." _ Natsumi smiled, and mouthed the words "__I love you".  She closed her eyes, and held Siegfried's hand by her cheek. _

"Not sleepy?" she asked, softly, yawning.  She opened her eyes a little, and massaged his hand.  "When was the last time you slept in a bed?"  Siegfried pressed his lips together, and looked up at the ceiling. 

_"It has been long time. I believe it vas vhen I vas in asylum. I do not remember," he said, grinning.  Natsumi widened her eyes, and smiled._

"Beds are nice, huh?" she teased, quietly. She kissed his hand, and winked at him. Siegfried blushed and gave her a shy glance.  

_"Yes, alright. It feels nice to sleep on one. It feels too nice, actually," he replied, touching her face.  _"Tomorrow, let us spar, and then be on our vay, alright?" _Natsumi nodded, and then laughed. _"Yes?"__

"I'm just thinking of how bad I'm gonna kicked your ass," she bragged, smiling. Siegfried raised an eyebrow, and put closed his hand around her throat.  

_"Oh…is that so," he said, squeezing her neck, playfully.  Natsumi smiled, and pulled his arm from her neck.  __"But I do believe you are better than me in combat."  Siegfried chuckled, and kissed her lips.  She only nodded her head, and kissed him back._

"Thank you for admitting that," she said, and they fell asleep in each other arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Vhy can't you just stand still!" Siegfried yelled, as Natsumi did a cartwheel, dodging one of his attacks. She laughed, as she swung her sword her near his torso.  Siegfried lunged at her, but Natsumi jumped out of the way by doing another cartwheel.  "AHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" __ Natsumi narrowed her eyes at her lover, and laughed.  _

"What? I thought we were sparing, Sieg," she joked, jumping around.  Siegfried dropped his sword to the ground and glared at her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and sniffed. 

_"Yes, ve are, but I can not spar vhen you are jumping around the place!" he cried, moving a strand of hair from his face. _

"Well, if you were a good warrior, you could defeat me," she teased, walking up to him. "Even if I was jumping around. Now come on. Let's do this!"

_"NO! I vill not run after you. Ve are sparring. You have to stay on the ground, and stand still. That is vhat real fighter do!" He shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest. _

"OK! Fine! I'll stand still, but let's get this going, alright!" she yelled, turning around and walked back to her place. Siegfried picked up Requiem, and held it at his side.  Natsumi held her sword high, and thrust it outwards.  She smiled at Siegfried, but his face remained stern. He rolled his eyes, and ran towards her. Natsumi held her sword up, as Siegfried swung his sword at her. She flew back and landed on the ground.  Before she realized what happened, Siegfried was running after her, his Zweihander over his head.  She rolled to the side, as it came crashing to the ground. She quickly jumped up, and swung her sword to the left and right, forcing him to back away.  She held her sword behind her back, and did several high kicks to his head. He blocked them all, grabbed her leg, and twisted her around. Natsumi kicked him in the stomach with her other leg, and pulled her leg from his grasp.  

Siegfried fell to the ground, dropping his sword at his side.  He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed.  Natsumi walked over to him, and looked down at his face. A smile formed on her face, as she bent to pull him up.  He opened his eyes, suddenly, grabbed her arm, and flipped her over him. 

"Cheater!" she yelled, jumped up and swung her sword at his face. Siegfried laughed, stepping back, as the sword swung an inch from his nose. Natsumi smiled, and threw her sword to the ground. "You want to fight like we did, when we first met? Hand to hand combat, no weapons!"  Siegfried nodded casually, and thrust his arms in the air, rushing towards her. Natsumi blocked his first attack, crossing her arms, and thrusting them forward.  She swung her fist to his head, and connected with his cheek. Siegfried returned the blow, slamming his fists into her arm. They did a series of punches and kicks, blocking each other's advances. Natsumi did a windmill kick, as Siegfried blocked it, and followed her. Siegfried did a forceful jump kick, flipped over and landed on his feet. Natsumi flew to the ground, jumped back up, and stood in her attack stance.  She ran after him and bent over so she could pick him up and throw him.  Siegfried looked down at her, as she struggled to lift him up.  He raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him, with a desperate grin. 

_"Vhat are you doing?" he said, grinning, and laughing a little.  She looked up at him, sighed, and stood up. Siegfried shook his head, chuckling, as Natsumi wiped the sweat from her brow._

"Geez…Siegfried, how much do you weigh?" she asked, breathing heavily. Siegfried smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. 

_"Hmm…vell…I gained pounds, but I don't know how much," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. __"But you looked so pretty trying to pick me up." Natsumi shook her head, and smiled.  _

"Stop making FUN of me," she teased, pushing him away. "Let's go. We have a battle to win."

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried threw the sack of clothing into the wagon, and smiled at the elderly couple that had been so kind to them. He walked around to the front of the wagon, and pulled up onto it.  Natsumi sat on the wagon, nodded her head, and smiled. She was going to miss them, and their comfortable bed. Adelaide mended all their clothes, and gave them a basket full of food.  

"Oh, I'll miss you two. Have a safe journey. Come back and visit us anytime," said Adelaide, waving her hand in the air. Louis stood still, with a slight grin on his face. He held his hand up steadily, and his eyes sparkled. Siegfried slapped the reigns against the horse, and they quickly trotted off. "Do not get lost again! Au revoir!" Natsumi turned around and waved at them as they rounded a corner.  She looked at back at the trees that lined their park, and turned back around.  She glanced at Siegfried, who had a steady smile on his face.  Her eyes lit up with excitement, as she hoped he was doing well, internally. 

"How long till we are in Spain?" she asked, laying her hand on his shoulder.  Siegfried looked at her, and sniffed. 

_"Hmm…I do not know. Ve need to get to __Montpellier__, then on to __Perpignan__, then on into __Spain__. We must go to __Barcelona__, and from there __Valencia__. It vill be a long ride. Do not worry," he said, giving her a reassuring smile._

"Have you ever been to Spain?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder.  He nodded, slapping the reigns against the horse. 

_"Yes, as myself, and as the monster. I remember that I vas being followed by varriors from around the vorld. There vas not one day that I vas not in battle. I fled to __Spain__, killing, as I made my way to __Valencia__. All my enemies followed me there. A man, older than myself, tried to befriend me, as ve vere in battle," he explained, as a frown formed on his face. "_I ignored his pleas, but then he said that he could help me. I remember realizing that he said this, and stopped in my tracks. I listened to him, and agreed not to harm him."__

"Why? What did he tell you?" she asked, her attention focused on this conversation. 

_"We fled to __Germany__, to my Ostrheinsburg. He promised to help me, to release me from the evil that was Soul Edge, but he betrayed me. He promised to try and destroy it, but I suppose he left because I could not control myself. But he made a promise to me. I think he vanted Soul Edge for himself. I do not know. I vish I knew. I do not vant to remember vhat happened vhen I killed innocent people. I remember calling his name, over and over again, but he did not come."  Siegfried lowered his eyes, and then looked at Natsumi, only for a moment. _

"Did you love him?" she asked, caressing his cheek with her nose. Siegfried shrugged, and shook his head. "Do you remember his name?" Siegfried lifted his head to look at the road, and pressed his lips together. 

_"No…I do not."_

~~~~~~~~~~

Montpellier, France – 16th century

He splashed the water onto his face, and looked into the mirror. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, as he shook his head to wake himself up. His reflection looked back at him, and the look on his face threatened to drive him insane with guilt.  He gritted his teeth, and walked back to the bed.  He pulled on his boots, and carefully pulled them on. Amy was constantly a memory in the back of his mind. He did not want to let her down; he did not want her to live in a world where people of power dictated how a country should be ruled. He closed his eyes, with anger, but then he thought of him.  His mind darted back to those horrible eyes, the eyes that seemed to hypnotize him. He did the right thing; he assured himself, everyday. His heart started to beat fast; he got up from the bed, and looked out of the window.  The streets were crowded with people walking to and fro from the market down the street.  He felt his stomach growl, turned around, and grabbed his cloak from the chair by the door.  He took his sword from the table, and strapped it on his side.  He would not succumb to the guilt that overwhelmed his heart.  He shut the door to his room, and walked confidently down the hall. _I shall conquer this, I shall. _He repeated those words in his mind, every minute of the day. 

"Bonjour, Monsieur Sorel. How are you today? It is a beautiful day, is it not?" said the plump young maiden behind the inn's front desk, as he walked down the steps.  She had red hair, pinned up into a bun, freckles, and a button nose.  He would give her that, the nose. He found her amusing, and obliged her. He nodded his head, and bowed slightly. 

"Yes it is, Mademoiselle, and how are you?" he asked, looking at the inn's main door. 

"Very well, monsieur, merci. Would you like to have a drink with me later on in the day?" she asked, trying her best to look sensuous for the handsome man. His eyes widened, and he shook his head

"I am sorry, Mademoiselle. I…I…I will be…uhh…excuse me," he said, bowing to her, quickly walking to the inn door, and stepping out. He sighed as he heard the door shut, and pulled his cloak's hood over his head.  He walked in the direction of his favorite tavern in Montpellier, Luc's Tavern. A friend of his from Rouen owned it and helped him whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on.  As he neared the tavern, he pulled his hood down from his head, and walked in.  He got a cheer from the men sitting at the bar, and smiled. 

"Raphael, you handsome devil, you. What did you do, stay out with Angelique last night?" said Luc, holding a goblet of ale in the air.  He had jet-black hair, grey eyes, and wore a mustache. 

"Oh, no, mon ami, you know I detest her," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "Where is the food? I am famished." Luc set the goblet of ale in front of Raphael and walked into the back room.  

"Do not worry, my friend. I will fill that belly of yours," yelled Luc from the back room. "How long to you plan on staying in Montpellier?" Raphael looked up from his gaze on the goblet, and shook his head.

"Oh…uhh…I do not know. I…umm…I do not know," he yelled, grabbed the goblet, and took a sip.  He did not like to drink that much.  He found it vulgar and ungentlemanly like. 

"Why are you staying in that rats nest of an inn, when you could go back to your mansion?" asked Luc, walking out of the back room carrying a tray of bread and cheese. He put the tray in front of Raphael, and pulled a stool over to sit in front of him. 

"I needed to think," he said, simply. He looked up at Luc, and grabbed a piece of bread and cheese. 

"Think? Oh la la. Think about what, mon ami," said Luc, smiling at his friend.  

"Ohh…things," he said, stuffing the bread and cheese into his mouth. Luc raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "What?" 

"I know you that you are estranged from your family and you detest the nobles, but what is it that you truly want? Do you know want to find love, and marry a beautiful girl? Do you want to make a comfortable home for Amy? You must tell me one day, my friend. I must know what Raphael Sorel wants out of this life." Luc smiled, and stood up from the barstool. "If you ever need me, I'm always here." He walked to the end of the bar, and began to gather goblets from his customers.  Raphael chewed on his food, and watched his friend.  He moved his eyes to the counter, and kept them there, while he ate the rest of the bread and cheese. Luc would always be there for him. He knew that, but he did not like to rely on people.  Only Amy brought him the happiness he desired, but his heart called for more.  He did not know where to find it.  He wondered aimlessly around France, trying to find it. He went back to Germany to find it, but it was not there.  _I cannot keep wondering like this. It had to be done. There was nothing I could do. He…He…deserved it. It was not my fault. _

He stood up from the stool, and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Merci," he yelled, in the direction of Luc, and walked out of the tavern's doors.  He pulled his hood over his head, and walked towards the Cathedral St. Pierre. He kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to be noticed by anyone.  He'd walked to the Cathedral, to stand near one of the facades, and look at the people who came and left the city. He searched the faces of those who resembled him. He waited and preyed that one day, he would come to Montpellier. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The city gates of Montpellier were bustling with travelers, who carried sacks and pulled wagons on the dirt road. Two armor-clad knights stood on opposite sides of the gate, as if they were statues.  The horse pulled the wagon under the arch of the gate as gazed at the large square that surrounded Cathedral St. Pierre.  Natsumi gazed at the front façade of the cathedral, and held her head up to the bell tower.  The bell chimed, letting out a soft sound that made the pigeons fly away to the sky.  Siegfried smiled at her, and nodded his head. A statue of St. Pierre stood in the middle of the square, exuding almost a holy aura.  The stone structure glistened under the sun, and made Natsumi feel she was in heaven at that moment.  Natsumi looked down at one of the smaller facades near the door of the cathedral, and saw a hooded figure.  She could not see his face, but he seemed to be looking at her.  She narrowed her eyes, as the figure shifted his legs.  Siegfried stopped the wagon, and jumped off walking around to her side.  Natsumi watched the figure's head moved in her beloved's direction.   

_"I vill take the horse and vagon to the stable. You can stay here and look around if you vant," said Siegfried, holding his arms out to her.  Natsumi jumped into his arms, and kissed him on the cheek. _

"No, I'll come with you," she replied, taking his hand in hers.  He only nodded his head, and caressed the head of the horse.  Natsumi let go up of his hand and went to the back of wagon to find his cloak.  The air was getting chillier, even though the sun still shined beautifully.  Siegfried looked over the horse's head and gazed at the cathedral.  He looked at its gothic style architecture and smiled to himself.  He walked around the horse and walked in the direction of the church. "Siegfried, where are you going?" Natsumi yelled, running to his side.  

_"Just need to pray. Stay by the vagon. I vill be back," he said, smiling at her.  Natsumi turned around, and walked back to the wagon. She turned back around, and watched her lover walked across the large square to the steps of St. Pierre. The hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. Siegfried slowly walked up the steps to the doors, and quietly pushed them open.  A dusty scent hit his nose, and he sneezed.  He walked slowly down the aisle and sat on a pew.  He held his head down, and folded his hands.  _

_Dear God, free me from this cage I have put myself in, and make me strong.  I do not vant to be like this forever. I vant to be able to remember her name. I vant to be able to make sense to her.  I love her. I ask you to free me from these demons, and give me the strength to be good. Forgive me for killing, forgive me for fighting. Give me the strength to rid the world of Soul Edge. Bless my mother, my father in heaven, and Natsumi. Amen._

Siegfried lifted his head to the statue of Mary on the altar.  He signed himself, stood up, and walked up to the altar.  He gazed up at the statue, and touched it with two fingers.  He signed himself again, and kneeled down below the altar.  The sound of footsteps made him look up and turn around.  He saw the cloaked figure sitting on one of the pews.  Siegfried narrowed his eyes to get a good look at his face, but it was shrouded in darkness.  He quickly stood up, and walked down the aisle to the door.  He turned back to looked at the figure, and widened his eyes, when he saw the figure had turned to look at him.  Siegfried thought he was dreaming, and hoped it wasn't death come to collect his soul. 

_"Who are you? Vhat do you vant?" he cried, walking closer to the figure.  The cloaked figure stood up, and walked up to Siegfried. __"If you do not tell me who you are I vill…" _

"There is no need to lose your temper, Schtauffen. I can see you have not changed," said the mysterious man.  He pulled his hood from his head, and gazed at Siegfried.  Siegfried's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in shock. He searched the stranger's face, trying to remember where he saw it before. "I can see you do not remember me. Well…I expected you to look different, but how could I forget that infamous scowl." 

_"Who are you?" said Siegfried, angrily. __"Tell me who you are now!" The stranger grabbed Siegfried's arm and pulled him to a long hallway on the side of the chapel.  Siegfried yanked his arm away, and stood back from the stranger._

"I am Raphael Sorel. Do you not remember me? I tried to help you when you were that…that…monster, but you could not control yourself.  I had to fight you everyday. I could not take it anymore so I fled." Raphael walked closer to Siegfried, holding his hand out to touch Siegfried's face. Siegfried narrowed his eyes, when he realized what he was trying to do.  Suddenly it all came back to him, and he remembered who he was.  The man who betrayed him, and promised to free him from the clutches of Soul Edge. 

_"Do not touch me! You coward! You left me! You promised!" cried Siegfried, stepping back. Raphael shook his head, and touched Siegfried's face. _

"No, you do not understand," Raphael pleaded, as he felt his hand being pushed off. "You were insane, you would not…"

_"No! You swine. I vanted to be rid of it. I needed to be saved. You left. I called you and you never came. They almost killed me, because they knew I vould kill again. But you…I told you, and you promised. Do not touch me!" Siegfried screamed, turned around, and ran down the hall.  Raphael followed, and grabbed his arm. He pleaded with Siegfried to listen to him, but Siegfried pushed him to the ground. He jumped on top of Raphael, and began punching him in the face.  Raphael tried to shield himself, but Siegfried was much too strong.  He grabbed one of Siegfried's arms, and threw him over to the side.  Siegfried quickly pulled himself up on his knees and began pummeling Raphael once more. "Siegfried!" A voice yelled from down the hall.  Raphael closed his eyes, and kept his arms around his head.  He felt his attacker being pulled away, and quickly opened his eyes.  A brown-skinned girl held Siegfried in her arms, and she was struggling to calm him down.  _

"Siegfried, stop. STOP! Calm down!" yelled the girl, standing in front of Siegfried, as he glared at Raphael.  Siegfried let his arms fall to his sides. He sank down against the wall and sat on the floor, breathing heavily. "It's alright. What happened?" The girl caressed his face, and then turned around to face Raphael. "Could you tell me what happened?" Raphael wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, and stood up.  His expression was vague, but he had already forgiven Siegfried for what had happened. He supposed he deserved every hit, and it hurt him deeply.  

"Mademoiselle, I…I…uhh…Monsieur Schtauffen is an old acquaintance of mine.  I said something that angered him, and…umm…here we are. I am sorry," said Raphael, nervously. 

"What did you say?" she asked, taking Siegfried hand in hers. Raphael gazed at the girl, and then shook his head. 

"It is not important," he said, solemnly.

"If it is not important, then why are you bleeding?" She narrowed her eyes at the Frenchman then looked back at Siegfried.  He was looking at his hand, and seemed to be lost in a daze. The girl caressed his arm, and stood up. She pulled the German off the ground, and straightened his clothes.  Raphael looked on, and felt his mouth turn into a frown.  He was curious about what had happened to Siegfried after he left. Who had brought his soul out of the grasp of Soul Edge? Who was this mysterious woman caressing his face, and whispering soft comforting words.  Raphael turned and pulled his hood over his head.  "Wait!" Raphael turned to face the girl, pulling his hood back down. "I will apologize for Siegfried, because he will not.  I'm sorry, he didn't mean it." Raphael nodded his head, and moved his eyes to Siegfried. The green-eyed man narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman, and looked away.  Raphael sighed and walked down the hall. He felt a sting of excitement run through his spine as he walked out of the cathedral.  He had finally found him, and he would make up what he did wrong. He just hoped the Knights were not following them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried laid a gold dukat on the front desk of the inn. The plump, buttoned nosed Angelique gave him a nervous grin, and slowly moved her hand to take the dukat.  Siegfried gave her a confused look, and then smiled exhaustedly.  He turned his attention to Natsumi, and sighed. She was standing by the fireplace, staring at the red flames.  She had been staring so long that the flames morphed into images and shapes.  She blinked lazily, and ran her hand through her hair.  Siegfried walked over to her and took her hand.  She looked over at him sadly, and sniffled.  Her eyes turned back to the flames, as if they were her only friends. 

"Who was that man? Why did you attack him?" Her voice seemed distant but still audible. Siegfried pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his long hair.  

_"He is no one.  Do not worry about it," he said, as he turned around, and walked towards the staircase.  He walked quickly, knowing that she would follow and ask him again.  He grabbed their belongings by the front desk, and walked up the stairs. Her footsteps echoed behind him, and seemed to be stones that were thrown to the ground.  _

"Don't walk away from me, Siegfried. Who was that man?" she insisted, giving him a cold stare.  He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to their room.  "Siegfried!" Natsumi stormed into the room, and slammed the door behind them. "Tell me now!"

He slammed their things to the ground, and sat on the bed. _"No! I do not vant to talk about it!"_

"You will tell me. You will not keep secrets from me! I have been there for you. I have been understanding. Now you must do right by me, and tell me what is going on with you and that man!" Natsumi walked over to him, and kneeled down in front of him. She grabbed his hands, and squeezed them, moving her face to his. "Just tell me. What is his name?" Siegfried slowly moved his eyes to meet hers, and rolled them. 

_"He is the man who promised to help me. His name is Raphael Sorel. I did not remember him at first, but then it all came back to me."_

"Why did you attack him? What did he say to you?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him.  Siegfried rubbed his face with his hands, and laid back on the bed.  

_"I got angry. That is all. He vas trying to explain himself, but I could not forget vhat he promised. He kept touching my face, and my arms. I got angry." Natsumi laid next to him, and put her hand on his leg.  Siegfried sighed and covered her hand with his. _"As I began hitting him, I felt anger flee from my body. I do not regret vhat I did. Vhen you make a promise you keep it, right?"__

"Yeah," she said, slowly.  "Does he have…uhh…feelings for you?" Natsumi turned her head too look at him, and waited for his reaction.

_"I do not know. Vhy do you ask that?" he asked, turning his head towards her. _

"I don't know. He just seemed like he was in love with you. Like what you did, he deserved it or something like that. Did you love him before he left you?" Natsumi's eyes looked on with curiosity, as she turned her body to face him. He let his eyes wonder, and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

_"I must have, or I vould not have felt so passionately about beating him to a bloody pulp. I suppose I loved him because no one loved me. They never looked closer to see if I had a soul or a heart." _

"He did?" Siegfried nodded, and squeezed her hand. "I think you should go talk to him, and let him explain himself.  So you can have some peace of mind. It is best to do this so you will know for sure why he left you."

_"I don't care anymore," he replied, turning his back to her. _"I have you. I do not need him."  _Natusmi smiled to herself and stood up from the bed.  _

"I didn't say that. I just said go talk to him. We need all the allies we can get on this quest," she argued, walking to the table near the door.  "Because we will have many enemies, human and non-human alike." Natsumi picked up the lit candle from the table and brought it to the nightstand near the bed. "Siegfried, are you hungry?" She looked over at the bed, to see Siegfried fast asleep. She smiled to herself, unlaced his boots, and pulled them off his feet.  A smile formed on her mouth, when he began to snore.  She lay next to him on the bed, and kicked off her tennis shoes.  She smelled the burning scent from the candle as she blew it out.  Her knight shifted, as she slowly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried stretched his arms and looked over at his Natsumi.  She lay peacefully beside him, her hair covering her face.  He quietly stood up from the bed, and looked back at her, hoping she did not awake.  He picked up his boots and walked over to the chair by the window to put them on.  He glanced out at the sunshine filled window, and looked up at the sky.  He gazed at the clouds as they covered the sky like a blanket. The room faded in and out darkness as the clouds covered the sun.  Siegfried stood up from the chair and looked out of the window.  He looked at the people walk back and forth from down the street. He closed his eyes when he smelled the scent of freshly baked bread.  He walked over to the basin and splashed the water onto his face. His thoughts seemed to fade back to what Natsumi told him last night. _I cannot see him again, if I do, then I do not know if I vill control myself. _ His mind went back to the time when he lay on his back in his room at Ostrheinsburg. He could never sleep, and would lay on the old rotting bed with his eyes to the ceiling. He would lay there trying to fight the evil that Soul Edge had brewing in him. He would try to remember the names of the people he loved, his mother, and father. His voice echoed off the crumbling walls of the castle as he yelled his name.  For days, he laid there calling his name. _Raphael! Raphael, where are you? Raphael, come to me. Help me!  Do not leave me!   His eyes shot to their sack on the floor, as he walked over to it and looked for his mint mouthwash.  He stared at himself in the mirror as he gargled the mouthwash and discarded it into a spittoon.  He walked to the sack and pulled out his pouch of dukats.  He quietly walked to the door and opened it.  He looked at the sleeping Natsumi, as he shut the door. _

A door slammed down the hall, and Siegfried turned around, when it startled him. Raphael stood by the door, his blue eyes widened.  Siegfried looked at the stern eyed man, and lowered his head.  _How ironic? He thought to himself, and lifted up his head.  Raphael began to walk closer, his eyes never leaving the German's face. He stopped in front of Siegfried and looked at his right arm. He could only remember that horrific claw that devoured a now smooth hand.  Raphael reached out to touch it and held it in his hand.  He examined it as if it was not real, and then let it fall back to its owner's side.  _

"It is hard for me to imagine you this way.  I feel ashamed knowing what I did to you. I am sorry Siegfried. Please accept my apology," he said, lowering his eyes.  Siegfried moved his hand to the Frenchman's shoulder, and squeezed it. 

_"I accept your apology, and you must forgive me for yesterday. My anger, yet again, got the best of me," said Siegfried, a slight smile forming across his face. _

"I have already forgiven you. I deserved as much," replied Raphael, smiling. "Where are you going? I can show where to buy food, if you like?"

_"Oh…uhh…vhy not. I vould probably get lost in a place like this anyvay." Siegfried nodded his head, graciously, and turned towards the stairs. The two warriors made their way to the door, as Angelique smiled flirtatiously at them. Raphael rolled his eyes as he opened the door, and walked out.  __"Friend of yours?" asked Siegfried, jokingly.  _

"Ah," cried Raphael, shaking his head violently. "Don't ask."  Raphael glanced at Siegfried and smiled.  He was overwhelmed with excitement, because he could not believe he was by his side.  He let out a quiet chuckle, and pointed a finger down towards Luc's Tavern.  "Luc's Tavern, a friend of mine owns it. He is a bit of a stickler, but you will like him.  He will provide you with anything you need. Let's go."  Raphael grabbed Siegfried's arm and led him into the doors of the tavern.  Luc stood leaning over the counter arguing with a man, shaking his fists in the air.  He looked towards the door, smiled, and motioned for Raphael to come over. 

"I'll let you off this time, but if you don't pay up next time. You will never come into this place again! Now, get out of my sight!" Raphael grinned when he overheard the conversation. He shook his head at Luc, and ran a hand through his blond hair. 

"Luc, my friend. You have to be a little more direct with you customers if you want to make any money in this place," he said, slamming his hand down on the counter. 

"Well you know me, cheri. I have always been a softy when it comes to my customers. Especially with you," said Luc, rubbing his hand on Raphael's cheek. He looked over at the handsome blonde who sat next to his dear friend. "Who is this? Another one of your…"

"Oh no, not Monsieur Schtauffen! And be careful with what you say around him, or I wont be responsible for what happens," Raphael joked, looking at Siegfried. Siegfried only grinned, running his hand through his long hair.  "We need bread and cheese, and…uhh…wine, maybe. Is that what you drink, Schtuaffen? I detest alcohol, but sometimes I can tolerate it."

_"Vine, yes, but my…my…companion does not. She loves milk, drinks it all the time," Siegfried replied, scratching the back of his ear.  Raphael looked at him with a frown, and nodded his head.  _

"Bread, cheese, and milk, coming right up.  I will be back in a minute," said, Luc, smiling. Raphael looked over at Luc, and slammed his fist on the bar.

"A lot, this time. I have to share it, and I don't really want to," yelled Raphael, smiling at Siegfried.  Siegfried sighed and shook his head.  "Oh…am I annoying you?"

_"Yes, you are," Siegfried replied, raising one eyebrow.  __"I forgotten vhat a nuisance you are. Though, I do not remember much."_

"Moi, a nuisance. I have not forgotten anything about you, my friend." Raphael moved closer to Siegfried, and whispered. "I remember trying to survive your frequent attacks in that wretched fortress of a castle.  I remember having to bolt my door shut so you would not kill me in my sleep.  I remember hearing my name being called every minute of the day.  Your brooding, monstrous voice eating at my sanity.  I made a promise, yes, but I could not risk my own life for it.  I left you, yes, but you would have done the same thing."

_"No!" whispered Siegfried. __"I vould have never left you. I vould have helped you, and try to free you from the sword if it possessed you!"_

"But you did not see! You could not see yourself as that…that monster.  You were like a demon.  I had to…I had to defend myself everyday. One minute you would promise not to harm me. The next minute, you were trying to take my head off my shoulders." Raphael slid his smooth hand across the counter, grabbed Siegfried's arm and pulled him closer. "Can you not see the other side?  You were a lunatic.  I stayed with you as long as I could, but…"

_"But you did not destroy it.  I needed you to destroy it.  To free me. All those years, deep inside, I was crying for help. The sword would not let me do it. Vhen you left, I felt despair as I had never felt before. I thought then, that the sword vould have me forever. I trusted in you to free me, because I could not do it myself." Siegfried's hair covered his face, as he lowered his head in sorrow. Raphael gazed at him, and realized that he had done Siegfried a great injustice.  He slowly moved his hand down the man's arm, and touched his hand.  _

"I promise, at this moment, that I will never leave you.  I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and help you destroy Soul Edge for good."

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried poked his head into the room to see if Natsumi was still asleep.  She still lay in bed, her arms and legs sprawled out over the bed.  Siegfried quietly walked over to the bed and laid some bread and cheese on nightstand.  Raphael followed him and handed him a goblet. Siegfried took the pitcher of milk, poured the milk into the goblet, and set it on the nightstand.  He heard the floorboards creak and looked over at Raphael.  He rolled his eyes as they quietly walked out of the room.  

"Does she sleep like this all the time?" asked Raphael, running a hand through his hair.  Siegfried smiled, and shook his head

_"No, I guess she was especially tired last night. She loves to sleep in beds. She's a lovely girl, I owe her a lot," said Siegfried, as he followed Raphael to his room.  _

"Lucky girl," replied Raphael, unlocking his door, and pushing the it open.  He set the pitcher of milk and the goblets on the table near the window.  "Well…I suppose we can eat on the floor." He sat on the floor and crossed his legs.  Siegfried followed laying the tray of bread and cheese in front of him.  Raphael kept his eyes on the German and sighed resting his head on his hand.  Siegfried looked at him, and scratched his head. 

_"Vhat?" he asked, smiling, nervously. __"Vhy do you look at me in that vay?" Raphael lifted his head and widened his eyes.  He took at piece of bread and cheese, and held it in his hands. _

"So much has happened since I left you.  I hate myself. I really do.  Why could it have not been me?  I envy her, and I envy those who released from the sword's power," said Raphael, lowering his head to the ground.  Siegfried stared at him, and tried to figure out what he would say. 

_"I…uhh…vhat are you trying to say to me? You vant me to become that demon again?" he asked, glaring at the Frenchman. Raphael looked up from the ground and narrowed his eyes._

"No.  I…I…oh never mind. It was stupid of…" said Raphael, shaking his head.

_"Tell me. Vhat do you mean?" said Siegfried, moving a lock of hair from his face. Raphael gazed at him, pushed the tray from between them, and moved closer to Siegfried.  He grabbed Siegfried's right hand, and massaged it with his fingers.  _

"I should have stayed with you. I want to be the one you owe. I wanted to be the one who rescued you.  I want to be the one you love.  The one you quietly get breakfast for in the morning.  I want to be the one who can touch this hand, and not remember the grotesque claw it used to be.  I want to be the one to make you happy, and make you smile." Raphael squeezed Siegfried hand, as he said those words.  He put Siegfried's hand up to his face, and moved it across his cheek.  Siegfried could only look on; he did not know what to do.  "Say something.  I must hear your voice, cheri. It is so different from what I use to hear."  Raphael climbed to his knees, and pulled Siegfried into his arms.  Siegfried's eyes looked widened in shock, as Raphael squeezed him, gently.  

_"Let me go," he said, softly, putting his hands against Raphael's shoulders. _"Let me go." _Siegfried began to hear Raphael's sobs in his ear.  He began to squeeze Siegfried tighter and tighter.  __"Let me go! You are crazy!" Siegfried managed to push Raphael off him, and he stood up quickly.  Raphael's tears stained his cheeks, as he reached out for Siegfried.  Siegfried back away and slowly made his way to the door.  _

"Do not go. Please. I am sorry. No. Stay, please! Mon cheri. I will die if you leave, please," cried Raphael, holding his arm out to Siegfried.  Siegfried gazed at Raphael's shaking limb, and lowered his eyes.  He was dumbfounded; he did not know Raphael thought of him in this way.  Raphael was obsessed, and that made him curious. He had someone who loved him, but no one who was obsessed with him. It made him shuddered when he thought of the word, obsession. He slowly walked to Raphael and grabbed his hand.  Raphael stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  He moved closer to Siegfried and buried his head on his shoulder.  His arms wrapped around Siegfried, as he sighed deeply.  Siegfried stood with his hands at his sides looking at the pattern of the wallpaper on the wall.  He wrapped his arms around Raphael, and breathed in the scent of his hair.  Siegfried kept his eyes on the wall, as Raphael whispered muffled words. "I will not leave you again.  I will protect you. Never tear yourself from me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi sat up from the bed, and looked around frantically.  She blinked her eyes slowly, as she ran a hand over her face.  She looked over at the nightstand and saw the bread, cheese, and a goblet. She moved her legs slowly off the bed, and grabbed the food.  She looked in the goblet and smiled when she noticed it was milk.  She looked up at the door, when she heard the sound of the key in the keyhole.  Siegfried poked his head in, and smiled when he saw that she was awake.  Raphael walked in behind him, and smiled nervously at the lovely girl.  Natsumi narrowed her eyes, and looked at Siegfried.  He looked back at Raphael, who followed closely behind him. 

_"Guten morgen," he said, as he sat next to her, and kissed her cheek. _"You sleep vell?" _Natsumi kept her eyes on Raphael, as he stood near Siegfried. _

"Yes," she said, slowly, looking back at her food. "How was your morning? I see you took my advice." 

_"Vell…yes we got food for you. He helped me find a place, or you know I vould have been lost," he said, smiling, looking up at Raphael. _

"Great. Do you know of a place that I can buy battle armor?" she asked, looking up at Raphael.  He broke his gaze from the window and looked at her. 

"Yes, I can tell you where to get it for a small price?" Raphael smiled, and ran a finger over his eyebrow.  Siegfried moved closer to her, and laid his chin on her shoulder. 

_"Do not worry, Natsumi. Raphael is on our side. He vants to join us on our journey, and help us destroy Soul Edge," said Siegfried, softly. He knew what she was thinking.  She did not trust Raphael, and would be suspicious until he proved himself.  Her eyes searched Siegfried's face, and she kissed him on the lips.  Raphael looked away, and walked over to the window.  __"I love you."  Siegfried hugged her, and whispered in her ear.  Raphael looked over at them, and narrowed his eyes.  Siegfried glanced at him from Natsumi's shoulder and smiled.  __"Finish up my love, and then ve vill go see about this armor." He stood up from the bed, and pulled Natsumi to her feet. _

"You have to go out," she said, looking at Raphael. "I have to change."  Raphael walked to the door and opened it. Siegfried followed him, and waved back at Natsumi when he shut the door.  Natsumi shook her head, and grudgingly looked though their sack.  She pulled out a pair of pantaloons and one of Siegfried's tunics and threw them on the bed.  

Raphael stood in front of Siegfried with his hands next to his head against the wall.  Siegfried glared at him, and pushed him out of his way.  

"I want you to know that I am jealous of her. I will not act myself when you are touching her, when it should be me.  No," Raphael said simply, and ran a nervous hand through his hair.  

_"Vhat are you talking about? I love her. I...I do not love you. Please stop, this it is not right, and you know it," Siegfried whispered, as he paced back and forth outside the room. _

Raphael stood in front of him and grabbed his face.  Siegfried looked at him with shock, and tried to take his hand off his face.  "I love you, but I suppose that means nothing to you either." Raphael gazed into Siegfried's eyes, and pushed him away.  Siegfried closed his eyes, and rubbed his hand across his cheek. Raphael walked down the hall to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Siegfried looked down at the empty hall, and lowered his head.  He quickly lifted his head, when Natsumi opened the door. She looked around, and then looked at Siegfried.

"Where's your friend?" she asked, shutting the door.  Siegfried pulled the key out of his pouch and locked the door. 

_"He is not coming," he said, pulling her towards the stairs. Siegfried looked behind him, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He grabbed Natsumi's hand and ran out of the inn, and down the street.  _

"Siegfried? What the hell are you doing? Stop!" she yelled, yanking her hand out of his hand. Siegfried looked around her, and saw Raphael walking towards them.  Siegfried sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and walked towardd him. Raphael glared at him, and shook his head, when Siegfried spoke to him. Natsumi raised an eyebrow, and walked behind Siegfried.

_"Please, do not do this. For me, please. Here she comes. Stop it," Siegfried insisted to Raphael, before Natsumi caught up to him. _

"So he's coming now. What's going on? What's the matter?" Natsumi glared at Raphael then looked at Siegfried. Siegfried lowered his head, and balled up his fists. Raphael ran his hand through his hair and grabbed Siegfried hand. Siegfried yanked his hand away, and pushed him away. Raphael was driving him mad, and he had to get away from him.  He punched him in the face, and pulled Natsumi down the street. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Siegfried looked out window at the moon, as Natsumi strapped on the battle armor she purchased.  She struggled to put on her breastplate and then looked over a Siegfried. 

"Siegfried. Siegfried!? SIEGFRIED!" she yelled, letting the breastplate drop to the floor. Siegfried jumped, and looked at her. "Can you help me, please?"  Siegfried smiled nervously and picked up the breastplate from the floor.

_"I am sorry. I think I have a head cold," he said, strapping the breastplate to her sides.  He picked up her mask from the bed and pulled it over her head.  She turned around in circles, and held her arms out.  _

"Well," she said, looking at him. "What do you think?" Siegfried grinned, and narrowed his eyes. She wore brass arm and leg protectors that gleamed, when the candle light hit them.  On her knees were gold knee plates engraved with trees and flowers. She bought gold and iron boots, which she thought were too heavy, but Siegfried insisted that they were good for battle.  Her hands were partially covered with brass hand guards with black leather cut off gloves underneath. The breastplate was engraved with tree and flowers, and her mask was held on her head by a black leather strap.  Siegfried walked up to her smiling, and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he punched her in the chest, and sent her flying back on the bed.  

_"Good," he said, simply. __"Now all you have to do is get use to being attacked vhile vearing it." Siegfried laughed and pulled her off the bed. She gave him a deadly glare, and pushed him away from her. __"I am sorry, love. I vas just testing it for you."  Natsumi undid the straps that held her armor on, and threw it at Siegfried, as she took it off.  He laughed, catching her knee plates in his hands, and backing away from her. _

"Come help me, Sieg," she teased, giving him a sensuous smile.  Siegfried walked up to her, and proceeded to take off her breastplate.  Natsumi looked at him, and thought of what happened earlier that day.  She knew he was hiding something, but this time she knew what is was.  Raphael was obsessed with him in some way, but Siegfried would not tell her, of course.  "You should go talk to him." Siegfried looked up at her, and shook his head. "Yes, you should. I know he has some sort of attachment to you. I can see it in his eyes. Just tell him how you feel, and tell him he is welcome to travel with us. Go." Siegfried gazed at her, and let his hands fall to his sides. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Go. I'll be waiting here."  Siegfried kissed her, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.  He blew her a kiss, as he shut the door. He stood in the hallway, and stared down the hall.  The hall seemed to change, as he made his way to Raphael's door.  He stood outside the door, and softly tapped on the door.  

"Entrez," said the voice on the other side of the door.  Siegfried turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  He pressed his teeth together when he heard the door creak.  The room was dark; the only light a candle by the nightstand.  Raphael lay on the bed, his head buried beneath his pillow.  Siegfried slowly walked to the bed, and stood over him.  "What do you want?" said Raphael, his voice muffled by the pillow.  

_"I need you to understand. I am sorry I hit you again, but…" replied Siegfried, his voice hesitating.  Raphael shifted, and brought his head from under the pillow._

"Go away. What is the point of us talking?" cried Raphael, looking up at the ceiling.  Siegfried sat next to him on the bed.  His eyes searched the Frenchman's face, as he laid his hand on his arm. Raphael kept his blue eyes to the ceiling, and sighed. He wanted to strangled Siegfried, and keep his lifeless body near him always. He wanted to look on his face forever, even when his body began to decay. Siegfried was a savior to him, the only one who could bring him out of his guilt-ridden hell.  He thought of Amy, and wished she were by his side. His eyes began to fill with tears as he thought how he betrayed Siegfried. Raphael turned his head to him, and moved his hand to touch his face. He moved over and put his pillow in the empty space.  Siegfried lay down next to him, and gazed at the candle light.  Raphael caressed Siegfried's hair, and moved it out of his face.  

"You are my savior. The only reason why I can lift my head up from the darkness. I am so glad you do not hate me for what I did to you.  My angel, my strength," he whispered in his ear.  "I love you, Siegfried. I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes:  Alright, that's chapter 5. I hoped you all like it. Forgive me for the errors. R&R  ^__^ 


End file.
